Love Is Abnormal
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE/"Aku mencintainya, Minho. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"/"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?..."/"Apa yang salah dengan perkataanku?"/"Ini buruk."/"Kekuatanku, ku mohon, kembalilah…"/"A-ampun, Kyuhyun… Lephaskhan…"/"Lee Jaekyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!"/"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."/"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum."/KiHyun Fict! GS! Review Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**Author's note :** Howdy everybody~~ Kali ini aku bawa FF baru dengan pairing KiHyun atas permintaan dari . Hope you like it, chinggu. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, aku selalu bersedia menerima saran dan kritik, so feel free to comment. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue…**

Di tengah dinginnya udara kota Seoul, seorang namja tampak tengah berjalan sendirian. Kepalanya ditundukkan, kedua tangannya diselipkan didalam saku jaketnya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memiliki atensi apapun ke sekelilingnya. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut tak membuatnya menabrak para pejalan kaki lainnya.

Namja tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang dan mendesah pelan. Dia menatap malas pada gedung sekolah dihadapannya itu. Tak ada seorang pun disana, tak ada satupun murid atau guru yang terlihat di sekitar sekolah.

Tidak, dia tidak terlambat. Hanya saja, Kibum memiliki sedikit masalah dengan jamnya. Padahal ia yakin dia sudah menyetel alarm sesuai dengan jam-jam pada umumnya. Tapi entah mengapa, jam wekernya tersebut selalu berbunyi satu jam lebih cepat. Jam aneh…

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area sekolah dan segera menuju ke kelasnya yang terletak dilantai 2 gedung timur, tepat di sebelah lapangan basket.

Kelas 3-A. Itulah kelasnya, letaknya paling ujung di dekat tangga. Kelas dengan dominasi warna putih tersebut sedikit terlihat mengerikan karena keadaannya yang gelap. Setelah meletakkan jaketnya dikursi dan juga tasnya yang nyaris tak pernah ada isinya tersebut, Kibum beralih ke jendela dan membuka gordennya. Sinar mentari pagi langsung menyerbu masuk menerangi ruang kelas tersebut.

Kegiatan sekolah baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kibum kembali kekursinya, memasang headphone dan menyetel musik dari ponselnya. Setelah itu dia menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, mencari posisi nyaman, kemudian menutup matanya. Tidur sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk selagi menunggu satu jam berlalu.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Seperti biasa, hari terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Apa lagi pelajaran terakhir merupakan pelajaran paling membosankan sedunia, sejarah. Setelah hari yang melelahkan disekolah, suara bel tanda pulang terdengar seperti suara dentingan harpa dari surga bagi para murid.

Kibum memakai tasnya dan menyampirkan jaketnya di bahunya. Udara terasa agak hangat saat ini, makanya Kibum tidak mengenakan jaketnya lagi.

Jalanan di tepi sungai Han adalah salah satu rute yang rutin dilalui setiap hari untuk mencapai rumahnya. Biasanya Kibum melalui jalanan tersebut dengan damai, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sebuah benda tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya dan menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Kibum memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terkena timpukan benda tersebut sambil berbalik untuk melihat benda apa yang menghantam kepala indahnya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah PSP. Diambilnya PSP tersebut dan bersiap untuk melemparkannya balik ke orang yang telah melemparnya tadi. Namun, ia tak melihat seorangpun disekitar sana.

Siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan melemparnya dengan sebuah PSP yang rasanya sama seperti di timpuk oleh batu besar?

Kibum akhirnya memasukkan PSP tersebut kedalam kantong celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Setibanya dirumah, Kibum langsung memberi salam dan masuk kekamarnya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan dari eommanya tercinta. Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, PSP yang ditemukannya tadi dia letakkan disebelahnya. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya, tak sampai semenit, Kibum sudah terlelap.

Kira-kira, dua jam kemudian, Kibum baru terbangun. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat tidurnya. Seperti ada orang lain yang tidur di sebelahnya. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi terkejut.

Saat ini, ada seorang yeoja yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Yeoja tersebut mengedipkan matanya lucu, kemudian sebuah senyuman ikut menghiasi paras manis yeoja tersebut. Kibum masih terdiam di posisinya dan memandang aneh yeoja tersebut. Tiba-tiba yeoja tersebut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengacungkan 3 jarinya kepada Kibum.

"kuberi kau, 3 permohonan!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Respon = Satisfied = Update Cepat**

**Respon = Unsatisfied = We're Gonna Stuck Here ^^**


	2. Tell Me Your Wish

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Tell Me Your Wish**

Kibum sangat yakin kalau otak jeniusnya ini memiliki jutaan kosakata di dalamnya. Tapi, mungkin karena faktor kejutan juga, Kibum tidak bisa menemukan satupun kata yang cocok untuk menanggapi perkataan yeoja dihadapannya ini selain kata, "hah?!"

Yeoja itu menatap Kibum polos. Ditariknya lagi tangannya yang tadi mengacungkan tiga jarinya pada Kibum. Dia kemudian menggacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggerutu, "bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya?"

"ya jelaskan saja. Kau ini siapa, bagaimana kau masuk ke sini, dan apa maksudmu dengan memberiku tiga permohonan." Ujar Kibum enteng. Yeoja itu berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menatap Kibum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Caraku masuk kesini? Itu karena kau yang membawaku dan tiga permohonan itu adalah wujud terimakasihku."

Kibum mengangguk, kemudian otak jeniusnya mulai memproses jawaban Kyuhyun. _'Aku membawanya? Kapan aku membawa yeoja masuk ke kamarku?'_ pikir Kibum.

"PSP itu. Aku sudah terkurung disana selama berbulan-bulan." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu isi pikiran Kibum. Kibum menatap horor pada Kyuhyun.

Oh! Kibum tahu kesimpulannya…

Jadi, Kyuhyun terkurung didalam PSP, lalu dirinya – yang entah bagaimana– secara tak sengaja membebaskan Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun memberikannya tiga buah permohonan sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

Begitu?

Menarik…

Mulut Kibum perlahan terbuka dan dia mulai tertawa. Makin lama tawanya makin kencang saja suaranya. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian tawa Kibum menghilang dan Kibum menatap yeoja yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu tajam.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA?!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum rasanya sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Dirinya cukup frustasi mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh dan diluar nalar. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah manusia melainkan seorang jin. Dia dikurung di dalam PSP karena persediaan teko di tempatnya sedang habis. Dan ibunya sendiri yang mengurungnya didalam sana karena kelakuannya yang nyaris menyamai dewa kejahilan, Loki.

Kibum menampar pipinya sendiri dengan kuat, berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut dia akan terbangun dari mimpi anehnya ini. Tapi, alih-alih terbangun, pipinya memerah dan rasa nyeri merambati wajah tampannya. Kibum menyadari satu hal, ini bukanlah mimpi.

Dipandanginya sekali lagi Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk diam dan menunggu respon darinya. Tapi, tak peduli berapa kalipun Kibum memperhatikannya, Kibum tak berhasil menemukan satupun hal yang mendukung pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

Lihatlah, Kyuhyun mengenakan sweeter lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan gambar tanduk setan di bagian depannya, skinny jeans hitam dan juga sepatu kets hitam. Rambut panjang cokelat ikalnya barusan ia kuncir agak tinggi. Ditelinga kirinya terdapat dua buah piercing. Mana ada jin yang berpenampilan seperti dirinya…

"ceritakan sekali lagi." Kata Kibum. Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya.

"aku sudah menceritakannya 16 kali, Kibum!"

"aku tahu. Tapi aku belum mengerti, ceritakan lagi."

"tidak mau. Bibirku pegal, katakan saja apa permohonanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya kemudian menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"tidak mau. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun menggerang frustasi, "apa susahnya mengatakan permohonanmu? Lagi pula kalau pun tidak terkabul, tidak akan ada ruginya untukmu kan?"

"tentu saja ada."

"apa?"

"aku akan jadi korban PHP." Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan facepalm-nya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kyuhyun memiliki rencana tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaannya ini. Nanti, ketika Kibum mengatakan hal apa yang harus dilakukannya, maka Kyuhyun akan menganggap itu sebagai permohonan pertama Kibum. Dengan begitu, tugasnya tinggal dua. Hahahaha. Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis sambil menunggu jawaban Kibum.

"apa saja. Tapi, jangan anggap kalau ini permohonanku."

Senyuman Kyuhyun luntur seketika. Kibum mengetahui rencananya, "kau bisa membaca pikiran ya?"

"Tidak juga. Memang jalan pikiranmu yang gampang ditebak."

Kyuhyun berdecih tak senang. Diambilnya smartphone Kibum yang tergeletak disamping Kibum dan meremukkannya dalam sekali percobaan. Kibum menatap miris smartphonenya yang hancur seperti habis dilindas oleh sebuah truk besar, kalau Kyuhyun bisa memperbaikinya tak apa. Tapi, kalau tidak?

Kemudian, Kyuhyun dengan ogah-ogahan menyapukan tangannya diatas smartphone yang remuk tersebut, lalu, voila! Smartphone Kibum utuh kembali. Kyuhyun lalu beralih untuk melihat ekspresi Kibum, ternyata ekspresinya masih sama saja, datar. Iseng, Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat garis melengkung kebawah seperti sebuah senyuman.

"Kibum, senyum…" katanya. Dan seketika itu pula Kibum menunjukkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Kibum, meskipun dia tersenyum, tapi tatapannya tetap saja datar. Kyuhyun takut, kalau nanti dia tertawa Kibum akan merajuk padanya dan membuat tugasnya semakin sulit.

Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Kibum berkata pada Kyuhyun, "jangan gunakan sihirmu padaku."

"itu permohonanmu?"

"bukan. Itu perintah."

Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan mengembalikan ekspresi Kibum ke wajah datarnya.

"tapi kau tampan kalau sedang tersenyum."

"bukan urusanmu." Balas Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha untuk memaklumi sifat Kibum yang cuek tersebut.

"Kibum…" panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya ke Kyuhyun.

"senyum…" sambung Kyuhyun. Dan, Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"YA!" bentak Kibum. Sebelum Kibum mengomelinya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari kamar tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Kibum terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dari hyungnya.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa, Bum? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Siwon.

"bukan dengan siapa-siapa."

Siwon kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kibum. Dan detik berikutnya, Siwon meninggalkan kamar Kibum dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas hingga teriakannya terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah mereka.

"KIBUM TERSENYUM! DUNIA AKAN KIAMAT! EOMMAAA…." teriak Siwon. Kibum terperangah dan merasa kalau rahangnya akan segera lepas dari tempatnya mendengar teriakan Siwon barusan. Mungkin memang dia harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, kemudian dia akan mengalami amnesia dan dia melupakan semua kejadian ini, lalu dia bisa hidup dengan tentram. Ide bagus…

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Kibum tertutup dengan sendirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, senyuman Kibum menghilang.

"separah itukah efek kalau kau tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kibum. Kibum mendesah pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun intens, "kau tahu, Kyu…"

"tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"makanya diam dulu. Jangan main potong seenaknya."

"baik." Ujar Kyuhyun patuh.

"kau tahu, kepalaku pusing sekarang."

"ya, lalu? Kau memintaku untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu itu? Itu permohonan pertamamu?" Kyuhyun terlihat antusias. Namun wajah cerianya segera menghilang kala Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tahu apa yang biasanya kulakukan kalau kepalaku sedang pusing?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, sedangkan Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"tidur. Dan aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Kibum merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah Kibum. Dia menaiki tempat tidur Kibum dan menduduki Kibum sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum.

"hei, tukang tidur, bangun~ katakan permohonanmu~" kata Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum tak meresponnya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga akhirnya Kibum merespon dengan menggulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong disebelahnya.

"bisakah kau diam?"

"itu permohonanmu?"

"bukan, itu perintah."

Setelahnya, Kibum kembali meringkuk dibalik selimut. Sementara Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disebelah Kibum sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Kibum dan meniup poninya.

"kapan ini akan berakhir?" gumamnya miris.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"anak ayam turun sejuta~ mati satu tinggal sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan~"

"anak ayam turun sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan~ mati satu tinggal sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan~"

"anak ayam turun sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan~ mati satu tinggal sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh~"

"anak ayam turun sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh~ mati satu tinggal…"

"anak ayamnya sudah mati semua!" potong Kibum cepat. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dari arah balkon kamar Kibum tak suka.

"bagaimana bisa mati semua? Kan masih ada sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh enam lagi seharusnya…"

"sisanya kujadikan ayam potong." Jawab Kibum malas. Dia merasa kalau diriya sedang beradu argumen dengan bocah 5 tahun. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang menyanyi dengan lirik tak masuk di akal.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada dikamar Kibum. Kibum di meja belajarnya mengutak-atik laptopnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di balkon kamar Kibum sambil menyanyi absurd seperti tadi. Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesalnya.

"siapa yang memberikanmu izin utuk memotong ayam-ayamku?"

"kata siapa mereka ayammu?"

"kataku tentu saja."

"aku tidak melihat ada namamu ditubuh mereka saat aku memotongnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sinis, kemudian menghela nafasnya pasrah. "baik, aku mengalah. Akan kuganti lagunya."

"mana dimana anak kambing saya~ anak kambing saya ada di…"

"pasar daging…" timpal Kibum.

"YA! Kenapa kau selalu memotong nyanyianku sih? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa dia berada di pasar daging?"

"suka-suka aku. Aku yang menjualnya ke pasar daging tadi."

Darah Kyuhyun mendidih. Asap mulai keluar dari hidungnya dan tanduk mulai tampak di atas kepalanya. Kebetulan Kibum sedang memakai kaos berwarna merah. Anggap saja Kyuhyun itu banteng yang sangat ingin menyeruduk Kibum dengan tanduknya saat ini. Tapi dibatalkannya niatnya barusan. Karena, kalau nanti Kibum kenapa-kenapa, dia juga yang susah. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menetralkan emosinya dan kembali bernyanyi.

"gomsemariga, han jib e isseo~ appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom~"

"appa gommeun tteung tteunghae~ eomma gommeun …"

"bisakah kau hentikan nyanyianmu itu?" potong Kibum lagi.

"itu permohonanmu?"

"bukan. Itu perintah."

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, akan kah dia mati kalau dia menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah dari balkon Kibum ini? Karena dia merasa kalau bersama Kibum dia akan mati secara perlahan-lahan karena darah tinggi. Lebih baik dia mempercepatnya bukan?

"kau mau melompat dari sana? Lompat saja…" tiba-tiba Kibum berkata.

"katakan yang sebenarnya, kau memang bisa membaca pikiran kan?" tuding Kyuhyun.

"sudah kukatakan, jalan pikiranmu itu gampang ditebak."

TWITCH!

Sebuah persimpangan tercetak didahi Kyuhyun.

Teman-teman, setelah ini, tolong segera siapkan matras yang empuk tepat dibawah balkon kamar Kibum, oke? karena Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melompat dari sana…

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Reviews's Reply :**

**Author's Note : **manhi review juseyoong~ *dance Genie bareng Kyuhyun*

**Sowoneul marhaebwa~**


	3. Kibum's First Wish

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Kibum's First Wish**

Kibum berjalan dengan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Tapi, saat hampir tiba di tempat tujuan, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

"kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, sih? Katanya mau mandi… kamar mandinya di depanmu, kenapa berhenti disini?"

"kau mau apa?" tanya Kibum balik.

"mengikutimu."

"ke kamar mandi?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan polosnya.

"kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, Kibum menghela nafas pelan.

"jangan-jangan… kau itu…" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya menjauhi wajah Kibum.

"… jin mesum, ya?" lanjut Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum datar sambil mendorong wajah Kibum menjauh darinya. "jaga bicaramu, tuan…" ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum, "aku akan menunggumu disini. Cepatlah."

"untuk apa menungguiku?"

"siapa tahu nanti kau ingin memintaku untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu…" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kibum. Kibum mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandinya, tapi baru selangkah, dia sudah berbalik dan mendorong Kyuhyun, sambil menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"tidak usah menungguiku, aku tidak punya permohonan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kibum baru menyadari kalau sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan telapak tangannya. _'sepertinya ini bukan punggung…'_ pikir Kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan tempat tangannya 'mendarat' dan dia langsung menarik tangannya tersebut saat melihat kedua tangannya menempel di dada Kyuhyun.

OOPS!

"k-kapan kau berbalik?"

"Kim Kibum…" geram Kyuhyun.

"a… aku tidak sengaja…"

"DASAR MESUMMM!"

PLAKK…

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Jejak 5 jari kemerahan dipipi Kibum itu tak hilang meskipun sudah satu jam berlalu. Beruntung hari ini tak ada orang dirumah, jadi tak ada yang tahu kalau Kibum memiliki 'tato' diwajahnya. Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah tiduran dengan posisi telungkup di depan televisi sambil sesekali memakan kripik kentang yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Dia berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya memiliki nasib seperti ini? Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang pengkhianat bangsa?

"terima saja takdirmu, Kibum. Kau yang membebaskanku dan aku bertanggungjawab untuk memenuhi tiga permintaanmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum memenuhi ketiganya. Jadi, cepatlah temukan tiga permintaanmu itu." kata Kyuhyun.

"kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"iya."

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak membaca pikiranku saja dan mencari tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"tidak bisa. Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri. Meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Manusia itu punya banyak keinginan. Dari sekian banyak, aku bisa saja mengabulkan tiga keinginan mereka. Tapi, apakah hal yang kukabulkan itu benar-benar permohonan terbesar mereka atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Makanya, kau harus mengatakan sendiri keinginanmu. Keinginan terbesarmu saat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kenapa tidak kau kabulkan saja semuanya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dengan kepala yang ditopangkan pada lengan kanannya dan menatap Kibum.

"kau ini banyak tanya juga rupanya…"

"jawab saja."

"jawabannya tidak bisa. Mengabulkan semua permintaan, meskipun hanya dari satu orang itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Setiap kami mengabulkan permohonan, selalu ada energi kami yang terkuras, tergantung permintaannya. Di film-film, mereka yang berperan sebagai jin mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang berkaitan dengan hal percintaan dan kematian…"

"… Sebenarnya itu bukan karena kami para jin tidak bisa, kami bisa saja melakukannya, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, energi yang terkuras tergantung permintaan dan dua contoh permohonan yang kukatakan tadi membutuhkan energi yang sangat banyak. Kami bisa saja kehilangan kekuatan kami selama jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan atau yang lebih parah, mati." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"kalau seandainya aku memohon padamu dan memintamu untuk pergi, apa kau akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Bisakah dia pergi kalau Kibum menjadikan hal itu sebagai permohonannya?

"aku tidak tahu. Tiga permohonan adalah tiketku untuk pulang. Kalau aku mengabulkan permohonanmu yang memintaku untuk pergi, berarti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tiket pulangku dan aku tidak bisa pulang karenanya. Tapi disatu sisi aku harus patuh pada perintah dan permohonanmu."

"bagaimana dengan istilah dibebas tugaskan?"

"sama saja. Intinya aku hanya mengabulkan satu permohonan darimu dan aku tidak bisa pulang."

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu kau harus bersabar lebih lama lagi."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku belum punya permohonan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Dia lalu merubah lagi posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kibum lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Kibum.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"diam saja."

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Kibum –yang tadi ditamparnya– dengan lembut, lalu, secara ajaib bekas tamparan di pipi Kibum tadi menghilang tak berbekas. Kibum merasakan ada getaran aneh saat tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya. Rasanya hangat, dia tidak tahu itu memang berasal dari tangan Kyuhyun sendiri atau berasal dari bekas tamparan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi dia menyukainya. Saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari Kibum, Kibum langsung menahannya, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun intens.

"ada apa? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia sedikit merinding melihat tatapan Kibum saat ini.

" apa kau…" Kibum menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat.

"ya? Apa? Kenapa?"

"… mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam lewat beberapa detik, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari orang tua Kibum maupun Siwon. Sampai akhirnya Kibum mendapatkan pesan singkat dari hyungnya itu dan juga dari ibunya yang kebetulan isinya sama.

"_Ada tugas mendadak, kembali tiga hari lagi. Kami mencintaimu."- eomma/Siwon hyung_

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya kepada Kyuhyun yang telah menguasai seluruh tempat tidurnya. Jin manis tersebut tengah memejamkan matanya walau sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dia sedang berpikir tentang permintaan Kibum beberapa saat lalu.

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya.

"entahlah. Anggap saja itu permohonan pertamaku."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka, "benarkah? Ini lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan…"

"iya. Itu permohonan pertamaku."

"tapi tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"berlebihan dari mananya? Kau mau mengabulkannya atau tidak?"

"baiklah."

"oke, kalau begitu kita akan mulai besok."

"tapi, memang ini berlebihan Kibum."

"tidak ada yang peduli."

"ish! terserahmu sajalah." Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Kibum.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"tidur tentu saja. Kau mau aku tidur disini bersamamu? Tak kusangka ternyata kau semesum itu, Kibum…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"kau yang mesum, mengikutiku sampai ke kamar mandi. Ya sudah, pergilah."

"baik."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar Kibum, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu pada Kibum.

"Kibum…" panggilnya.

"hm?"

"senyum…"

"YA! KYUHYUN!"

BLAM…

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar Kibum dan membalas teriakan Kibum dengan tawanya. "kau tahu, akan aneh kalau kau berteriak seperti itu dengan wajah tersenyum, Kibum." Sahut Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Kibum.

"tapi, kau lebih tampan saat tersenyum, Kibum~" sambung Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia menghilang.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Pagi yang tentram. Tanpa ada Kyuhyun disana. Ya, sejak Kibum membuka matanya –kali ini jam wekernya tepat waktu– dia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Bahkan dimanapun di rumahnya. Tidak di kamarnya, tidak di ruang tamu, di dalam keranjang cucian, di bawah tempat tidur ataupun dibalik pintu. Keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini tak terdeteksi.

Karena sudah biasa ditinggalkan sendiri, Kibum jadi terbiasa untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri, yah meskipun itu hanya sarapan sederhana. Tapi, pagi ini berbeda, diatas meja makan sudah ada pancake dan juga beberapa varian minuman, seperi susu, air putih, kopi dan jus *sepertinya yang menyiapkan sarapan tak tahu apa yang biasa Kibum minum setiap paginya*. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Kibum juga tahu siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini, jawabannya hanya satu, pasti Kyuhyun.

"dimana anak itu? tumben tidak terlihat…" gumam Kibum. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Kibum berangkat kesekolahnya. Kali ini dia tidak berjalan kaki, melainkan menaiki sepedanya. Meskipun punya dan bisa mengendarai mobil, Kibum sangat jarang menggunakan mobilnya. Dia lebih nyaman dengan berjalan kaki atau mengayuh sepedanya. Lagi pula, jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh.

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Namun, bukan guru mata pelajaran mereka yang masuk, melainkan wali kelas mereka.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak…"

"pagi, pak~" jawab para siswa dikelas tersebut serempak.

"hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Cina. Masuklah, nak…"

Kibum yang awalnya sibuk menatap keluar jendela entah kenapa ikut-ikutan tertarik pada si anak baru tersebut seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sama dengannya, tas ransel berwarna biru, rambut cokelat ikalnya dia biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan bando simple, berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"annyeong yeoreobeun…" sapanya. Dibandingkan suara murid perempuan, suara murid laki-lakilah yang lebih mendominasi balasan sapaan dari si anak baru tersebut.

"namaku GuiXian, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian…"

"Kyuhyun, sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada namja yang bertanya padanya tersebut. "sudah. Dia juga berada dikelas ini."

"siapaaa?" tanya murid-murid tersebut penasaran.

"yang duduk didekat jendela sana itu… Kim Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"APAAA?!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note : **wehehehe XD chapter ini aku buat dalam kurun waktu 2 jam tanpa edit, soalnya aku lagi gak bisa mikir. Jadi, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Jangan lupa ya, kritik dan sarannya. Kotak reviewnya diisi, please ^^

See you at next chapter, guys ^^


	4. Kibum's Second Wish

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kibum's Second Wish**

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun resmi menjadi siswi baru di sekolah Kibum, kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu, satu sekolah langsung gempar karena pernyataan Kyuhyun saat perkenalan. Banyak siswi-siswi sekolah itu yang langsung berubah perilakunya setelah mengetahui kabar ini. Ada yang mencakar-cakar tembok dengan sadis, menangis tak karuan, pingsan, syok, terkena serangan jantung dan sejenisnya, mereka menjadi liar /? tak terkendali. kegiatan belajar-mengajar jadi terhambat karenanya.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Sang Snow Prince yang selama ini mereka puja dan tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan satu orang yeoja pun –selain eommanya– ternyata sudah memiliki yeojachinggu! Awalnya banyak yang tak percaya dengan berita tersebut, namun, setelah melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala mereka kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum saat jam istirahat, mereka terpaksa menelan harapan mereka untuk menjadi kekasih Kibum mentah-mentah. Mereka sadar, mereka tak akan bisa menyaingi Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan jauh diatas mereka.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini?"

"bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puramu supaya yeoja-yeoja predator itu menjauh?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil memutar-mutar sedotan minumannya.

"tapi kau tidak harus menjadi murid disekolah ini juga, kan?"

"ah! Itu… sebenarnya memang tidak perlu. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan sekolahmu, makanya aku melakukan ini. Bagaimana? Apa aku cocok menjadi murid sekolahan?"

"tidak cocok sama sekali." Balas Kibum. Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

"tapi sepertinya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahku disana."

"disana ada sekolah juga?"

" tentu saja ada! Mulai dari TK sampai universitas."

"kalian bahkan punya universitas? tidak bisa dipercaya."

"kami juga punya gelar. SAG."

"apa itu? Sarjana agama?"

"bukan… Sarjana Alam Gaib." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun dan dunianya memang sedikit aneh, atau sangat aneh? Entahlah…

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Datangnya Kyuhyun sebagai siswi baru dikelas Kibum, bukannya membuat hidup Kibum tentram, tapi malah membuat jiwa Kibum semakin terganggu. Kau tahu, satu orang Kyuhyun itu bisa dikatakan setara dengan 20 orang yeoja predator yang biasa mengejar-ngejar Kibum. Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa diam. Setiap saat ada saja hal-hal absurd yang dilakukannya. Tapi anehnya, tak ada satu orangpun dikelas yang menyadarinya kecuali Kibum seorang.

"Kibum… senyum…"

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun yang kebetulan –atau sialnya?– duduk disebelahnya. Wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu memang tampan, tapi jika dipadukan dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia kelihatan seperti tengah menyeringai jahat. Menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengembalikan wajah Kibum keposisi /? awalnya. Datar…

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia bosan sekali, guru yang mengajar kali ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"tahu begini, aku tidak akan menyamar…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum melirik ke Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian kembali dengan komik ditangannya.

"bosankan? Itu salahmu sendiri…" celetuk Kibum. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk lengan Kibum dan menggelayut manja padanya.

"Kibum… katakan permohonanmu yang berikutnya~ bukankah tinggal dua lagi?"

Kibum menggerakkan lengannya, bermaksud untuk meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "jangan harap kulepaskan sebelum kau menanggapiku." Ujar Kyuhyun posesif, "lagipula, tak akan ada yang memperhatikan kita." Lanjutnya.

Kibum memandang kesekeliling kelasnya, benar saja, semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Begitupun Park sonsaengnim yang mengajar didepan kelas. Mereka berdua –Kibum dan Kyuhyun– seolah-olah menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata dikelas itu. Ulah siapa? Ulah Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"ck! Terserahmu."

Kibum kembali fokus pada komiknya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluk lengannya sambil ikut membaca komik bersama dirinya sampai pelajaran selesai.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"lihat itu… mereka bahkan pulang bersama!"

"aku iri…"

"aku tidak rela!"

"selama undangan belum disebar, kita masih punya kesempatan, teman-teman! MERDEKA!"

"Kibum oppa itu milikku!"

"tidak! Dia milikku!"

"siapa kalian? Seenaknya saja mengklaim Kibum itu sebagai milik kalian? Dia itu milikku!"

"langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kau bisa mendapatkan Kibum oppa!"

"baik, ayo maju! HAIYAAATTT!"

"KYAAA!"

BRUK! BRAK! BUAGH! MIAWW! DUAGH! TRANGG! DOR! DORR! SARI ROTI~! DUARR!MINYAK~ MINYAK~! BOOMMM!

Kyuhyun menatap horor sekumpulan yeoja yang kini tengah berperang dihalaman sekolah. Salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menarik-narik ujung jaket Kibum yang sedang membaca komik keempatnya.

"hn?"

"apa fans-fansmu memang biasanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ngeri, dia tak menyangka kalau penggemarnya Kibum seanarkis itu. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar badannya, melihat sejenak kearah medan peperangan, kemudian kembali ke komiknya.

"tidak. Tumben-tumbenan mereka akrab seperti itu…" timpal Kibum. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala Kibum ke dinding terdekat. Yeoja-yeoja itu akrab dilihat dari darimananya, coba?

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Setibanya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung menghilang. Kibum yang memang tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Karena kebetulan Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk tidur sambil menunggu waktu makan malam tiba. Tapi, ketika dia berbaring, kepalanya terantuk oleh sebuah benda yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di dalam sarung bantalnya. Benda itu adalah PSP Kyuhyun.

Dinyalakannnya benda tersebut, namun layar PSP tersebut tidak menunjukkan gambar apapun selain warna putih dilayarnya.

'_rusakkah?'_ pikirnya. Kibum lalu mengambil obeng kecil dari lemari meja nakasnya kemudian mulai mempreteli bagian-bagian PSP tersebut.

"mau di otak-atik bagaimanapun PSP itu tidak akan menyala." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah Kibum. PSP tadi juga langsung menyatu kembali secara ajaib bersamaan dengan munculnya Kyuhyun.

"darimana?"

"bukan urusanmu."

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah meletakkan PSP tersebut di meja nakas. Melihat Kibum yang ingin memulai ritual tidurnya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Kibum. "mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"kebawah. Aku lapar. Kau tidak lapar?"

"tidak. Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan ganggu tidurku."

"iya, tuan Kibum yang terhormat…" jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Heran, kenapa bisa ada orang yang hobinya tidur sih? Lagi, dia itu tidak pernah belajar dikelas ataupun dirumah, bagaimana dia bisa sepintar sekarang ini? Lalu, waktu hamil dulu, kira-kira eommanya Kibum ngidam apa, ya? Es batu?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menuruni tangga.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum baru terbangun pukul sembilan malam. Sepertinya dia terlalu asik dengan mimpinya sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol waktu tidurnya. Kamarnya gelap karena sejak dia tidur tadi siang hingga sekarang tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati bahwa suasana di rumahnya cukup sepi. Lampu-lampu juga tidak ada yang dinyalakan sama sekali.

"Kyu?"

"hiks… hiks…" bukannya jawaban, Kibum malah mendengar suara isakkan tangis seseorang meski tidak begitu jelas. Siapa yang menangis malam-malam begini? Tidak mungkin rumahnya ini berhantu, kan?

Dengan malas Kibum menyalakan satu per satu lampu rumahnya. Dia baru sadar, ternyata rumahnya juga cukup menyeramkan jika dibiarkan dalam keadaan gelap.

"hiks… hiks…"

Suara isakkan itu terdengar lagi. Asalnya dari halaman rumah Kibum. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke jendela yang langsung menghadap ke halaman rumahnya tersebut. Dia melihat ada seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di ayunannya. Dan bisa Kibum pastikan suara tangisan itu berasal dari yeoja tersebut. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ayunan. Kibum terus mendekat, hingga ia bisa melihat wajah yeoja tersebut.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Hidungnya memerah dan wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya langsung berubah ceria lengkap dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar terang benderang.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ayunan dan memeluk Kibum. "Kibum, akhirnya kau bangun juga…"

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "memangnya kenapa?"

"aku takut didalam rumah sendirian. Aku mau kekamarmu, tapi nanti kau marah kalau aku ganggu, jadi aku diluar saja."

"memangnya ada apa?"

"ada sesuatu dirumahmu…"

"sesuatu apa? Bicara yang jelas."

"itu… makhluk kecil putih berkaki empat…"

"tikus?" tebak Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"kau begini karena tikus?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"sudah berapa lama kau diluar?"

"eung… sekitar empat jam mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"kau menunggu diluar selama empat jam sambil menangis hanya gara-gara tikus, Kyu?!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"astaga… aku kira ada apa. Ayo masuk."

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bertahan ditempatnya. Saat Kibum menoleh kepadanya, Kyuhyun menggeleng kepadanya dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-mau-masuk'. Tapi Kibum tak mengindahkannya, dia kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tetap kokoh pada posisinya tak mau diajak masuk. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan Kyuhyun membalasnya tak kalah tajam. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kalian akan bisa melihat ada aliran listrik yang memancar dari mata Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, masuk! Ini perintah."

Kalian tahu apa kalimat yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun saat ini? Itu… kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kibum diatas itu, _'itu perintah.'_. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menurut.

Kibum jadi ikut-ikutan tegang memasuki rumahnya sendiri karena sugesti dari Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang memegang erat lengannya. Ayolah, itu hanya tikus. Kalian tidak akan mati hanya karena ada…

"TIKUS!" pekik Kyuhyun saat dia melihat hewan pengerat kecil tersebut melintas beberapa meter didepannya. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat menginjak kaki Kibum dan membuat Kibum meringis kesakitan.

"Kyu!"

"maaf… itu tidak disengaja. Lagi pula, kenapa bisa ada tikus dirumah semewah ini? Kalian tidak menyewa pembersih hama ya?"

"kau itu jin, tapi takut dengan tikus. Kau kan bisa menyihirnya atau apalah itu namanya."

"tidak bisa. Aku takut dengan tikus, kekuatanku tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar jika aku sedang takut dan panik."

"ada-ada saja. Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau ke dapur."

"aku ikut!" ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian dia mengikuti Kibum ke dapur.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Selama Kibum sibuk dengan makanannya, Kyuhyun duduk termenung disebelah Kibum. Dia sedang memikirkan orang tuanya. Jujur saja, dia sangat rindu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ah, tidak, ayahnya saja. Kalau ibunya dia hanya sedikiiiitttt rindu. Kenapa begitu? Itu karena ibunya telah bertindak semena-mena dengan mengurungnya didalam PSP laknat itu. Tapi, yang jelas, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya. Saking asiknya Kyuhyun melamun, dia tidak menghiraukan Kibum yang sedari tadi menarik-narik rambutnya. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum lalu beralih ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"AW! Kenapa sih, Bum?"

"tidak ada."

"lalu kenapa menjewerku?"

"ingin saja."

"KIM KIBUM!" geram Kyuhyun.

"ya? Aku tahu namaku bagus, tidak perlu diteriakkan seperti itu. Sudah, lanjutkan lagi acara melamunmu. Aku mau nonton."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kibum memang aneh terkadang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Kibum itu 'Tuannya' sekarang dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan walau dia sangat ingin.

"dasar peraturan-peraturan terkutuk!" maki Kyuhyun pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun larut dalam kegiatannya merutuki semua peraturan-peraturan yang ada di dunianya. Dia baru berhenti saat mendengar suara Kibum dari arah ruang santai.

"Kyu, di gudang ada tali."

"hah? Tali?"

"ambil saja."

"memangnya untuk apa tali?"

"siapa tahu kau gantung diri. Kau kedengarannya frustasi sekali…"

Cukup sudah! Kyuhyun mau menangis lagi sekarang. Kenapa dia harus dibebaskan oleh Kibum si Manusia Es?! Sebegitu beratnya kah kesalahan yang dia lakukan? Kenapa eomma, kenapaaaa?! Kenapa anakmu yang cantik, kece, manis, unyu-unyu dan seksi ini harus menderita secara psikis seperti ini eommaaa?!

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin melanjutkan ratapannya ketika Kibum kembali menginterupsi.

"sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat berat, ya? Sampai-sampai bertemu denganku."

"BENAR SEKALI! DIMANA TADI KAU BILANG LETAK TALINYA? DIGUDANG?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja melewatinya dengan tatapan polos, "kenapa dia teriak-teriak begitu? Aku salah bicara, ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Kyu, digudang biasanya banyak tikus!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Dan setelahnya, teriakan Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"KYAAAA! TIKUS!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak permohonan pertama Kibum dan Kibum belum memohon apapun lagi dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Kyuhyun nyaris menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa karena harus meladeni Kibum yang sedikit aneh itu. Ternyata, bukan hanya Kibum yang aneh, setelah hampir 3 minggu tinggal bersama Kibum –sebagai tamu tak terlihat– Kyuhyun jadi tahu kalau Kibum bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang aneh dirumah ini, melainkan ada Siwon yang 11-12 kelakuannya dengan Kibum jika dia sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan.

Seperti sekarang ini, mentang-mentang dirumah hanya ada Kibum –dan Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat– Siwon menggelar karaoke akbar bersama beberapa teman-temannya dirumah. Awalnya semuanya berlangsung dengan khidmat /? Sampai akhirnya, Siwon mengeluarkan semua alat-alat musik yang dimilikinya. Acara karaoke akbar tersebut seketika berubah menjadi sebuah konser dadakan.

JREENGGG…

TARATAKDUNGCES! *mirip gak mirip anggap aja itu suara drum, oke?* #maksa

Posisi mereka saat ini, Henry di keyboard, Siwon megang drum, Eunhyuk dan Donghae di bagian gitar dan bass, lalu Zhoumi yang menjadi vokalisnya.

"ARE YOU READY?!" teriak Zhoumi di depan pengeras suara.

JRENGG…

Siwon mulai memberikan aba-aba sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua stik drumnya satu sama lain. "one, two, one, two, three!"

Dan Zhoumi pun mulai menyanyi.

"aaaaaaaa~"

"… sekuntum mawar merah~"

TARATAKDUNGCES!

"… yang kau berikan kepadaku… dimalam itu…"

"ku mengerti apa maksudmu~"

"Hey, Mr.! Ttaega on geoya geuman ireona hey! Ja, kkaeeona donggureul heomulgo seulseul ne jonjaereul deureonae~" sambung Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Maria! Sigye bojima gidariji ma oh! An ol sarangingeol almyeonseo wae mot nwa geuman tteoreojyeonagage dwo~!"

Dan berbagai tembang mereka nyanyikan silih berganti secara acak dan absurd. Kalau Henry bilang, ini namanya Medley.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum di kamarnya sibuk menutupi telinganya dengan berbagai peralatan yang bisa digunakannya. Mulai dari headset hingga bantal, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa meredam suara berisik yang berasal dari lantai satu. Selagi Kibum sibuk menutupi telinganya, Kyuhyun asik bermain dengan smartphone Kibum, dia seolah-olah tak mendengar suara bising tersebut.

"Kyu." Panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Kibum paling malas jika harus memanggil dua kali, jadi dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduh! Kibum, bisakah kau menggunakan cara yang lebih baik saat memanggilku?"

"sudah dan kau tidak mendengarnya."

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak tertarik.

"kebisingan didunia bawah –lantai satu– sana, tolong kau bereskan."

"kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

Kibum terdiam beberapa saat. Dulu hyungnya itu juga pernah melakukan konser seperti ini dan dia sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tapi yang ada dia malah tertimpa sial.

"tidak mau." Tolak Kibum cepat. "Terakhir kali aku melakukan itu, aku tuli selama seminggu." Sambungnya.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikirnya. Kibum yang berdiri didepannya mulai frustasi karena suara yang amat sangat berisik sekali tersebut.

"jadi, ini permohonan kedua?"

"ya. Buat Siwon hyung dan teman-temannya tenang dan tidak berisik lagi. Itu permohonan keduaku."

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "aye aye captain!"

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dan tak lama kemudian, suara bising tersebut berhenti. Kibum tersenyum senang, lalu dia menyusul Kyuhyun turun ke lantai satu. Dia melihat Siwon dan teman-temannya bingung dan panik.

"kenapa hyungdeul?" tanya Kibum. Siwon berbicara, namun Kibum tak bisa mendengar suaranya sama sekali.

"hyung kenapa?"

Siwon buru-buru mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"_suara kami menghilang, Bum!"_

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja hilang! Apa itu karena kami terlalu bersemangat ya?"_

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk diatas sebuah lemari kayu setinggi satu meter tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"tenang~ dan tidak berisik lagi, kan?"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note :** Hehehe XD Grey datang dengan chapter baru… semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa reviewnya, oke?

**Thanks To :**

**Jihyunelf – – Rahma94 – .144 – Blessinglight53 – Ciekyu – ZakuraFreezee – GaemGyu92 – Gnagyu – FiWonKyu0201 – EvilFoodSnow2 – Clouds1709 – Chokyulate – Eun Jae AR2 – DeraElf – KyuraCho – SuJuELF – ChocoSnow – Retnoelf – Iloyalty1 – Augesteca – – – Ukekyushipper – – Dewiangel – Ghaida – ArunyKyu21 – Ratna94 – Phiexphiexnophiex – Sayangsemuamembersuju – Dyayudya – AninKyuELF – Dewdew – Rui – Aiiukiu - Abnormal**

(Buat yang namanya gak ada, mian, mungkin ketinggalan. Tapi, tetap aku berterimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview FF ini. Gomawo, yeoreobeun ^^)

See you at next chapter, guys ^^


	5. The Jealous of Kyuhyun

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : The Jealous of Kyuhyun**

Setelah diberikan isyarat lewat gerakan mata oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun pun langsung turun dari lemari yang didudukinya dan segera masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"hyung deul, kalian tunggu saja disini, oke?" setelah berkata demikian, Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"katamu kau ingin mereka tenang dan tidak berisik. Kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"tapi kau tidak perlu menghilangkan suara mereka, Kyuhyun…"

"lalu, aku harus apakan mereka?"

"terserahmu, yang jelas, kembalikan suara mereka seperti semula."

"tidak bisa. Itukan permohonan keduamu dan aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kyuhyun, itu perintah."

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar Kibum mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Salahnya juga, sih yang terlalu extreme dengan menghilangkan suara Siwon dan teman-temannya. Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Kibum. Tak sampai semenit, teriakan senang dari Siwon dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah disusul dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun ke kamar Kibum.

"sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"bagus. Kuharap mereka tidak berisik lagi setelah kejadian ini. Dan aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Selama hampir setengah jam, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun memang tak mendengar suara apapun dari Siwon dan teman-temannya. Suasana rumah tenang seperti biasanya. Kibum melirik ke Kyuhyun yang masih betah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"kau tidak tidur, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"secara teknis, aku memang tidak butuh tidur, Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"baiklah, terserahmu."

Kibum baru saja menutup matanya selama 10 detik dan suara berisik dari Siwon yang sedang menggelar konser dilantai bawah kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih keras. Kibum membuka matanya dan menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya dengan kesal lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Lama-lama, dia sangsi juga, bagaimana bisa tak ada satupun tetangga mereka yang protes dengan kelakuan Siwon ini?

"Siwon hyung, bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku mau tidur." kata Kibum dari lantai dua.

"apa Bum? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" balas Siwon setengah berteriak sambil tetap memainkan drum-nya.

"BISA KALIAN BERHENTI? AKU MAU TIDUR!" teriak Kibum.

"tidak usah repot-repot, Kibum. Lagi pula tak ada yang sakit. Untuk apa kau buatkan bubur?!" balas Siwon.

"AKU MAU TIDUR HYUNG! TIDUR! BUKAN BUAT BUBUR!"

"oh~ kau mau libur? Oke, besok hyung akan datang kesekolahmu dan meminta izin pada gurumu!"

"TIDUR HYUNG! BUKAN LIBUR!"

"kau mau dihibur? Ayo turun kemari, kita nyanyi ramai-ramai!"

"HYUNG, KURASA KAU HARUS KE DOKTER THT!"

"siapa yang PHP, Kibum?!"

"ck! terserah!"

Kibum masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dia merasa tak ada gunanya dia berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, buang-buang tenaga saja, hyungnya itu benar-benar...

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kibum dengan tatapan polosnya seperti biasa.

"kenapa?"

"Kyu! buat suara mereka hilang lagi. Itu perintah."

"hahh?!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"Kyu, aku akan mengatakan permintaan ketigaku." Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di kelas pada jam istirahat. Kyuhyun yang tadi asik dengan smartphone Kibum langsung menoleh.

"benarkah?"

"ya. Permintaannya, jadikan permintaanku 3 lagi."

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kibum datar, "hiee~ dasar licik. Tidak bisa begitu. Tiga permintaan ya tetap tiga permintaan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

"kalau permintaan bisa ditambah-tambah setiap saat, keenakan di 'Tuan'-nya dan susah di jin-nya. Kau lupa? Setiap permintaan yang dikabulkan, selalu akan ada energi yang terkuras."

"berarti aku sudah menggunakan dua permintaanku untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia." Sesal Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya, "salahmu." Gumamnya.

Kibum akhirnya kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, yakni membaca komik. Dia baru saja ingin mengambil komik ketiganya saat ada seorang siswa dari kelas lain memanggilnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ditunggu oleh ketua OSIS di ruangannya.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memandang tak suka pada si pembawa pesan, _'untuk apa ketua OSIS memanggil Kibum?'_ Pikirnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ketua OSIS mereka itu sangat menyukai Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang murid baru saja langsung tahu ketika dia secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang ketua OSIS yang seperti seekor serigala berbulu domba tersebut. Diluarnya saja dia manis, tapi dibelakang, dia liciknya minta ampun.

Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali dikerjai oleh si ketua OSIS bernama Tiffany tersebut karena kedekatannya dengan Kibum, untungnya, dia selalu bisa lolos dari semua jebakan yang dipasang oleh Tiffany berkat kekuatannya. Sampai sekarang, dia tidak memberitahukan perihal tersebut pada Kibum karena dia berpikir kalau itu bukanlah masalah serius yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Lagipula, pada dasarnya, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kibum. Dia juga tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk melaporkan hal ini pada Kibum.

"pergilah." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ketus, sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar Kibum bisa lewat. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun heran karena nada bicara yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis lalu pergi ke ruang OSIS. Sebelumnya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang merapikan rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja ada 3 orang yeoja dari kelas lain datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menatap mereka bingung, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"jauhi Kibum oppa!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang bertag-name Hyuna dengan garang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih betah dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"kenapa?"

"karena kami tidak suka!"

"kalau kalian tidak suka, kalian bisa mencoba untuk merebutnya dariku." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"kau ini benar-benar…" geram seorang yeoja lainnya yang bernama Suzy. Seorang yeoja lainnya, Krystal, mencoba untuk menyerang Kyuhyun dengan menjambak rambutnya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan mudah menahan tangan Krystal, bahkan si empunya tangan sampai merintih kesakitan saking kuatnya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bermain sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik kalian pergi dan temui aku lain waktu." Kata Kyuhyun pada ketiga yeoja tersebut. Tapi, sayangnya, baik Hyuna, Suzy maupun Krystal yang tangannya masih berada digenggaman Kyuhyun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menurut.

Dan, bisa ditebak selanjutnya, perkelahian antara Kyuhyun melawan Hyuna, Suzy dan Krystal pun tak terelakkan.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya dikelas adalah tiga orang yeoja yang sedang disudutkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Hyuna tersandar didinding belakang kelas dengan kaki kanan Kyuhyun dilehernya, Suzy, setengah tubuhnya berada diatas meja dengan leher yang dicekik oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan Krystal berada disebelah Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang diputar kebelakang oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum tahu, ketiga yeoja yang sedang ditahan oleh Kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu fans-fans-nya, dan dia juga tahu, kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyerang duluan jika dia tidak diserang duluan oleh orang lain.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut tampaknya tak ada yang berani menghentikan perkelahian 1 lawan 3 tersebut.

"Kyu, lepaskan mereka." Perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerling kepintu masuk dan mendapati Kibum tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun melepaskan Hyuna, Suzy dan Krystal. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat serius saat berhadapan dengan ketiga yeoja tadi langsung berubah polos kembali seperti biasanya.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kembali ketempat duduk mereka.

"Kibum oppa, apa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan yeoja mengerikan ini?" tanya Suzy –yang sepertinya belum kapok berurusan dengan Kyuhyun– sambil memegangi lehernya yang tadi sempat dicekik oleh Kyuhyun.

"ya." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"lalu, kenapa kami tidak pernah melihat kalian berciuman?" tanya Hyuna kemudian yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"haruskah? Bagi kami itu bukanlah hal yang harus diperlihatkan ke publik." balas Kyuhyun sinis.

Tanpa aba-aba dan izin dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Kibum tiba-tiba menarik dagu Kyuhyu, kemudian mencium Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menyadari kalau ini adalah bagian dari permainan Kibum dan akhirnya membiarkan Kibum menciumnya. Tidak lama, hanya kurang lebih satu menit saja. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat seluruh siswa baik yeoja maupun namja yang ada dikelas tersebut terperangah dan patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin khasnya. Dengan rasa kesal, Hyuna, Suzy dan Krystal pergi meninggalkan kelas 3-A.

Kyuhyun meratakan kembali lipgloss-nya dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menatap Kibum yang telah kembali sibuk dengan komiknya.

"haruskah kau melakukan itu?"

"kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan berhenti."

"permainan akting yang hebat, Kibum."

'kau kira itu tadi akting?"

"ya. Apa lagi kalau bukan akting agar mereka percaya kalau aku benar-benar kekasihmu?"

"sayangnya, itu bukan akting, Kyuhyun."

"maksudmu?"

"lupakan."

"hh~ dasar aneh…"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"… baiklah, sekarang Saem akan membagi kelompok kalian, Ahn Daniel, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum dan Park Jiyeon, kalian satu kelompok. Lalu…"

Pembagian kelompok akhirnya selesai. Kibum melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Jiyeon yang kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kibum sambil mengerling nakal tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun saat pandangannya dihalangi oleh tangan Kibum.

"jangan memandangi orang lain dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu."

"tatapan membunuh? Siapa? Aku? Kapan aku melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"baru saja."

"ugh! Otak dan tubuhku sedang tidak bisa terorganisir dengan baik." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggambar abstrak di lembaran buku catatannya yang masih belum tersentuh sedikitpun sejak pertama kali dia masuk kesekolah Kibum.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Jiyeon dengan langkah centil menghampiri meja Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah menanyakannya pada Niel dan dia setuju. Kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya dirumah Kibum, bagaimana?" tanya Jiyeon langsung.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, dan tak lama kemudian Kibum menjawab, "terserah."

Jiyeon langsung bersorak kegirangan, "kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Jiyeon lagi.

"terserah." Jawab Kibum lagi.

"bagaimana kalau malam ini?"

"terserah kalian."

"oke! sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam, Kibum~" Jiyeon lalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua. Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Jiyeon dengan sedikit perasaan takjub.

"kau hanya mengatakan kata 'terserah' saja dia sudah ceria seperti pohon natal begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan hal yang lainnya?"

"entahlah. Ayo pulang."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau dia akan merasakan rasa kesal yang berkepanjangan pada Jiyeon dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa panas hanya karena melihat Kibum yang duduk disebelah Jiyeon. Meskipun wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, kedua tangannya yang dia sembunyikan di bawah meja tempat mereka berkumpul aktif meremas-remas pensil yang dipegangnya sehingga terdengar suara 'TRAK' dari pensil malang tersebut, menandakan bahwa pensil itu sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian.

"aku mau kedapur, ada yang ingin kubawakan minuman lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia merasa Jiyeon tidak akan selamat kalau dia duduk lebih lama disana, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk menjauh sejenak dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"bawakan saja untuk semuanya, Kyu." Kata Kibum.

"baik." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun masuk kedapur dan mendapati eomma-nya Kibum sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil memperhatikan smartphone ditangannya.

"eommonim, sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eomma Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"eomma sedang melihat-lihat resep kue, Kyu. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"ini, aku ingin mengambil minuman lagi untuk yang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa minuman kaleng diatas nampan.

"ooh~... Kyuhyunnie…" panggil eomma Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"ya, eommonim?"

"sering-seringlah berkunjung kerumah. Kibum sangat jarang mengajak yeoja kerumah, bisa dikatakan kalau kau adalah yang pertama."

"benarkah? Baiklah, eommonim. Aku akan sering-sering kerumah."

"kau bisa memasak?" tanya eomma Kibum.

"tentu. Kita akan membuat kue bersama-sama jika aku berkunjung kemari lagi, eommonim."

"eomma akan menunggumu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang berisikan 4 buah minuman kaleng untuk mereka masing-masing. Ketika Jiyeon membuka kaleng minumannya, Kyuhyun iseng menggunakan kekuatannya dan membuat soda pada minuman Jiyeon berhamburan keluar, membasahi lantai juga sedikit pakaian Jiyeon. Kibum langsung memberikan Kyuhyun tatapan peringatan dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Kalian bertiga, silahkan lanjutkan, aku mau ke kamar Kibum." Kyuhyun mendorong laptopnya ketengah meja dengan agak kasar lalu berjalan kelantai dua menuju ke kamar Kibum.

"tapi, Kyu, kau harus…" perkataan Ahn Daniel atau Niel terputus saat melihat halaman word berisikan tentang ringkasan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, semua penjabarannya lengkap tanpa ada satu kekurangan apapun.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa Kibum?" tanya Jiyeon.

"entahlah…" jawab Kibum.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Sesampainya dikamar Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju balkon kamar Kibum, tempat favoritnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai balkon yang dingin tanpa alas apapun sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Tiba-tiba saja ada seberkas cahaya biru yang melingkupi dirinya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya biru tersebut berubah menjadi sosok seseorang.

"eomma~" lirih Kyuhyun.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum masuk kekamarnya dengan dua cangkir cokelat hangat ditangannya, dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk dibalkonnya dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan cukup tipis dan tanpa alas apapun padahal udara dingin malam ini cukup menusuk.

"apa dia tidak kedinginan seperti itu?"

Kibum mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam lemarinya, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyampirkan selimut tersebut ke bahu Kyuhyun, lalu dia sendiri ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun agak tersentak saat Kibum menyampirkan selimut untuknya.

"dari eomma." Kata Kibum singkat sambil memberikan segelas cangkir cokelat hangat itu pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang satunya lagi dia minum sendiri. Kyuhyun menerimanya, tapi tak lantas meminumnya, diletakkannya cokelat hangat itu disebelahnya.

"Kibum, kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"tapi aku tahu satu hal." Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"apa?"

"kau tidak suka aku berdekatan dengan yeoja lain."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "ya, entah kenapa aku tidak suka. Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa peranku sebagai pacarmu…"

"atau mungkin itu memang perasaan aslimu padaku?"

"tidak mungkin. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas tuan dan jin pengabul permohonan, itu saja. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu…"

"mungkin saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"baik, katakanlah aku menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab kibum santai.

"kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku? Pacar sungguhan?"

"kita bisa pacaran."

"tapi kita tidak bersama selamanya, Kibum. Dunia kita berbeda. Kau sudah pasti sadar betul akan hal itu. Manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama jin. Seorang manusia memang seharusnya dipasangkan dengan sesama manusia juga."

"jadi, kau akan menolakku jika seandainya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"mungkin saja. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kyu…"

"hm?"

"tidak jadi. Kata-katamu tadi membuatku merasa seolah sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, "kau itu plin-plan juga terkadang."

"karenamu."

"karenaku? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"tidak tahu. Yang jelas itu semua karenamu."

"seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain…"

"ini memang karenamu."

"kenapa bisa karenaku?"

"aku tidak tahu."

"tuh kan! Kau bahkan tak tahu alasannya. Kenapa menuduhku?"

Mereka berdua terus beradu argumen sampai akhirnya Kibum tertidur dengan kepalanya dia sandarkan dibahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Kibum yang kini sedang tertidur tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih.

"jangan menyukaiku, Kibum. Jangan."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Keesokan harinya disekolah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kelasnya tanpa menunggu Kibum digerbang seperti biasanya. Moodnya sedang tidak begitu baik hari ini, ditambah lagi, secara tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Tiffany di dekat tangga.

"menyingkirlah dari jalanku, Tiffany. Aku ingin ke kelas." Kata Kyuhyun saat Tiffany menghalangi jalannya.

"kapan kau akan putus dengan Kibum?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, minggir!"

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghindari Tiffany, tapi yeoja itu terus saja menghalang-halangi jalannya. "sebenarnya apa maumu, Tiffany?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah Tiffany.

"aku menginginkan Kibum menjadi milikku."

"kenapa harus Kibum? Bukankah masih banyak namja lain selain dia?"

"apa hak-mu mengatur namja mana yang boleh aku sukai?" tanya Tiffany dengan nada sarkastik.

Kyuhyun tertawa remeh, "tidak ada, sih. Baiklah, begini saja Tiffany, kau boleh memiliki Kibum jika dia memang ingin bersamamu. Aku akan melepaskannya secara suka rela. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tapi yang jelas, jika Kibum tidak berpaling sedikitpun dariku, hentikan semua gangguan yang kau berikan padaku atau kau akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya. Bagaimana?"

"cih! Percaya diri sekali kau anak baru. Baik, jangan tarik kata-katamu itu jika nanti Kibum sudah menjadi milikku."

"baik. Sekarang biarkan aku lewat."

Tiffany langsung menyingkir dan membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat. Kyuhyun langsung membanting tasnya keatas meja saat dia tiba dikelas. Tiffany sudah dipastikan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tiffany nantinya. Seharusnya dia tidak peduli kalau nanti Kibum lebih memilih bersama Tiffany, mereka sama-sama manusia, tidak seperti dirinya yang berbeda alam dengan Kibum. Tapi disisi lain, dia sangat ingin mempertahankan Kibum tetap disisinya, setidaknya sampai dia bisa kembali ke dunianya. Egois memang, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah Kibum.

"egois atau tidak, Kibum akan tetap menjadi milikku…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note : **ini chapter 4-nya…. Kyuhyun ama Kibum mulai menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal kalau mereka saling suka, eaa… #plakk. Less humor emang, karena Grey sendiri sedang terserang flu, pilek tiada henti-hentinyaaa~ *hubungannya apa?*

Seperti bisa, review juseyooo~

**Review's Reply:**

**EvilFoodSnow2: **kok bisa sakit tangannya? Kacian… cini-cini gley obatin… *sok imut* #plakk. Oke, ini udah dilanjut, keep review ya ^^

**Sayangsemuamembersuju:** maklumlah, Grey lagi rada stress makanya hasilnya bisa seperti itu. Grey bakalan update setiap 3 atau 4 hari sekali ini FF, so stay toon and keep review ya ^^

**Gnagyu:** mbaknya jangan ketawa terus dong… nanti jadi ikut-ikutan stress kayak SiBum lho…

**Ciekyu:** Grey lagi gak bisa mikirin kata-kata buat FF ini, jadi maaf kalau pendek. Mereka bakalan pacaran gak ya? Kira-kira habis baca chapter yang ini gimana menurut kamu? Ehehe, gak bakalan ngegantung kok yang ini. Dan ini KiHyun romance. ^^

**Dona Tan 144: **kapan ya? Kamu maunya kapan? Kapan-kapan aja yah… #Greydirajam, AHAHAHA XD

**Rahma94: **hahaha iya XD gak tau kenapa, kepikiran ama lagu itu. Absurd emang. Oke, thanks ya, keep review ^^

**Mifta Cinya: **jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^ keep review ya ^^

**Dyayudya:** masih lama kok. Tapi gak terlalu lama juga #apasih? KiHyun momentnya aja masih sedikit dan Grey gak tega misahin mereka. Liat aja ntar gimana endingnya, okay? Keep review ya ^^

**Hee Seol: **eonni emang aneh orangnya *nah lho*. Kalau suaranya gak balik, berarti Siwon dkk gak bakalan jadi anggota Suju lagi dong~ #ohcidakk #plakk. Moment romantisnya di chapter depan mungkin bakalan eonni banyakin, hehehe…

**FiWonKyu0201: **Kyuhyun gitu lho. Keep review okay? ^^

**Phiexphiexnophiex: **emang, aku gak nyangka kalau karakter Kyuhyun bakalan jadi seperti ini sebelumnya. Keep review ya ^^

**Lullaby Dick: **itu bukan salahku tapi emang dari FFn-nya. Tapi, sekarang udah ada kan? Buat FF KiHyun yang udah aku janjiin, tungguin aja ya lagi nyari ide nih. Keep review ya ^^

**Rheina KyuHae: **oke, oke, chapter depan Grey usahain lebih panjang lagi, itupun kalau otak Grey mau diajak bekerja sama dengan baik. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Deraelf: **apa ya? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Stay toon aja, nanti juga bakalan Grey kasih tahu apa permintaan terakhir Kibum.

**KyuraCho: **diatas udah tuh *nunjuk Chapter 4* tapi masih dikit. Di chapter selanjutnya bakalan eonni usahain lebih banyak lagi. Keep review ^^

**Chocosnow: **gak begitu romantis sih, tapi udah Grey kasih sedikit KiHyun moment-nya ^^

**Yumi: **makasih Yumi, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Omaikyu**: kalau Kyuhyun minum baygon, nanti Kibum sama siapa dong?

**Fane: **thanks reviewnya ^^

**Dewiangel: **ini lanjutannya ^^

**Clouds1709: **jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^

**SujuELF: **update kilat diusahakan, tapi harus sesuai juga reviewnya, makanya, review yang banyak ya ^^

**Retnoelf:** oke, ini udah dilanjut^^

**CuttieKyu: **gomawo reviewnya, keep review, ne? ^^

**Cho Kyu Late: **request-nya udah ku terima. Tapi, sabar ya eonni. Eonni tahu sendiri betapa banyaknya FF ku yang belum kelar, hehehe XD

**GaemGyu92:** Apa ya? Liat aja ntar. Keep review, okey? ^^

**Thanks To :**

**Jihyunelf – Mifta Cinya – Rahma94 – Dona Tan 144 – Blessinglight53 – Ciekyu – ZakuraFreezee – GaemGyu92 – Gnagyu – FiWonKyu0201 – EvilFoodSnow2 – Clouds1709 – Chokyulate – Eun Jae AR2 – DeraElf – KyuraCho – SuJuELF – ChocoSnow – Retnoelf – Iloyalty1 – Augesteca – Ika Zordick – Lullaby Dick – Ukekyushipper – Dhesparkyutte JDH – Dewiangel – Ghaida – ArunyKyu21 – Ratna94 – Phiexphiexnophiex – Sayangsemuamembersuju – Dyayudya – AninKyuELF – Dewdew – Rui – Aiiukiu – Abnormal – Fane – Omaikyu – Yumi – Rheina KyuHae – Hee Seol - CuttieKyu**

(Buat yang namanya gak ada, mian, mungkin ketinggalan. Tapi tetap, aku berterimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview FF ini. Gomawo, yeoreobeun ^^)

See you at next chapter, guys ^^


	6. The Real Relationship?

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The Real Relationship?**

Kyuhyun tampak tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok kantin dengan ditemani segelas bubble tea di hadapannya. Dia sedang membolos. Dia yakin, bukan hanya dia yang sedang membolos, tapi dia tahu, tak ada yang senekat dirinya untuk menjadikan kantin yang notabene-nya merupakan tempat terbuka dan strategis bagi guru BP untuk menemukan mereka sebagai tempat untuk membolos. Slogan Kyuhyun memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya, yang paling terlihat justru adalah yang paling tersembunyi, begitu bunyinya. Dan itu terbukti benar adanya. Sudah dua jam pelajaran berlalu dan tak ada satupun guru BP yang menemukannya padahal dia sedang tidak dalam mode _tak-terlihat_-nya.

Kyuhyun sepanjang waktu itu hanya diam termenung memandangi lelehan air yang berasal dari es di cup bubble tea-nya. Saking asiknya dia melamun, dia bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan, itu bukan Kibum. Orang itu hanya dia duduk dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya dan punggung yang disandarkan pada dinding dibelakangnya, tak berniat sedikitpun mengganggu lamunan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, setelah cukup lama hanya berdiam diri, orang itu bosan juga. di tepuknya bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu menoleh. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat wajah orang yang menepuk bahunya itu, mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar karena kaget.

"kau… kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"tugasku yang membuatku berada disini." Jawab namja tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Namja di samping Kyuhyun itu memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

"tugasku adalah membawamu kembali ke Gee-World."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Dengan langkah yang diseret, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Begitu dia tiba di depan lokernya, Kyuhyun mendapati ada sebuah sticky note yang menempel disana.

_Kita bertemu di belakang sekolah saat jam pulang tiba – JK_

Kyuhyun menarik kasar sticky note tersebut, meremasnya, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekat sana.

"dikiranya aku peduli dengan pesannya?" gumam Kyuhyun sinis. Dia tahu siapa itu JK. JK adalah inisial Jae Kyung. Salah satu yeoja predator yang memburu Kibum. Dan Jaekyung tidak kalah berbahaya dari Tiffany.

Kyuhyun pernah hampir berurusan dengan Jaekyung, tapi beruntung, saat itu dia sedang bersama Kibum, jadi Jaekyung tidak berani bertindak. Kyuhyun tak tahu kali ini Jaekyung ingin melakukan apa padanya, tapi yang jelas, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Jaekyung atau siapapun yang memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya. Lebih baik menjauh dari pada mencari perkara bukan?

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas tepat setelah bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Dia langsung menduduki kursinya tanpa menyapa Kibum dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia tidak bersemangat sama sekali hari ini. Di tambah lagi setelah bertemu dengan Minho di kantin tadi dia menemukan pesan dari Jaekyung. _'Ck, benar-benar membuat bad mood…'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang baru bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak pagi tidak menampakkan wujudnya di kelas menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"kau membolos?" tanya Kibum. Masih dengan kepala yang di letakkan diatas meja, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"ku kira kau tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar Kibum.

"…" tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Kibum memegang bahu Kyuhyun, tapi segera di tepis pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"hei, kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?"

Kibum menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat posisi duduk Kyuhyun berubah menjadi menghadap kearahnya. Kibum terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berlinang air mata dihadapannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara dari tadi.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Kibum yang berada di bahunya lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau bertemu dengan tikus lagi?"

Ish! Kim Kibum bodoh! Apa maksudmu dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kau kira Kyuhyun hanya menangis saat dia ketakutan melihat tikus apa?

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. "kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak juga tak apa." kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia berniat untuk membolos lagi. Suasana di kelas yang berisik karena guru yang mengajar belum datang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Tapi, belum ada selangkah, Kibum menahan tangannya.

"kau mau membolos lagi?"

"ya. Aku mau ke atap."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi duduk termenung di atap gedung sekolah. Tadinya, ada beberapa orang murid yang juga sedang membolos diatap. Tapi begitu melihat Kyuhyun, mereka langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu yang menjadi akses menuju ka atap dibuka, lalu tertutup dengan sendirinya disusul dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Tanpa melihat pun, Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang itu.

"sudah berapa lama aku disini, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, "hampir dua bulan, mungkin. Aku juga tidak ingat." Jawab Kibum.

"lama juga, ya…"

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Bum, kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"aku suka." Jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"hanya suka? Bagaimana kalau cinta?"

Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali menatap kearah gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang menggantung di langit biru yang menaungi mereka saat ini.

"entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta atau tidak."

"perasaan apa?"

"perasaan yang membuatku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan perasaan nyaman saat aku berada didekatmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul setelahnya mereka kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Kibum sibuk dengan komik ditangannya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"aku ingin mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik jangan. Aku sudah lebih dari senang bisa berkenalan denganmu dan bisa memilikimu selama beberapa waktu ini."

"beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan eommaku." Kata Kyuhyun. "… eomma bilang, aku harus segera pulang. Pulang ke duniaku. Katanya, kalau aku terlalu lama disini, aku akan kehabisan tenaga." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"lalu?"

"eomma juga bilang, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menyebutkan keinginan ketigamu. Aku tetap bisa kembali ke duniaku walau hanya mengabulkan dua permintaanmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kibum menutup komiknya, lalu memutar tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun terguling kesampingnya. Beruntung mereka berada diatas lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal nan halus, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasa kesakitan saat terjatuh dari punggung Kibum.

"intinya, kau mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, begitu?"

"inginnya begitu, tapi…"

"kalau begitu, pergilah."

Kibum beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar dari atap gedung sekolah dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya sendu.

"maafkan aku…"lirihnya.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

_**Flashback…**_

_Beberapa malam sebelumnya, dihari ketika Kyuhyun, Kibum, Niel dan Jiyeon mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka bersama di rumah Kibum, kalian ingat bukan, kalau Kyuhyun sempat kesal dan masuk ke kamar Kibum?_

_Saat itu dia langsung menuju ke balkon kamar Kibum dan memanggil eommanya. _

"_eomma~"_

"_halo, sayang~ bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"_

_Kyuhyun memandang eommanya dengan tatapan kesal, "eomma masih bisa tersenyum setelah mengurungku di dalam PSP itu?"_

_Heechul –eomma Kyuhyun– mendekat kepada Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut, kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia mencubit pipi chubby tersebut._

"_AAA~ Eomma~!" rajuk Kyuhyun._

"_salah siapa itu, huh?! Kau yang nakal. Kalau aku jadi anak yang baik-baik saja tentu eomma tidak akan mengurungmu disana." Omel Heechul. Begitu dilepaskan, Kyuhyun langsung mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubiti dengan brutal oleh Heechul tadi._

"_eomma, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

"_eomma dan appa selalu memantaumu dari sana. Kami tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan makhluk seperti kita, manusia haruslah bersanding dengan manusia."_

"_lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"_lakukan apapun jika menurutmu itu adalah jalan terbaik. Kami sebagai orang tuamu akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu selagi itu tidak merugikan pihak manapun."_

"_bolehkah aku memilikinya? Hanya untuk sementara…"_

"_tidak sayang, lebih baik jangan. Kau tidak boleh bersikap egois."_

_Kyuhyun bungkam. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Rasanya dia sangat ingin menangis, tapi itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga dan tak menghasilkan satupun jalan keluar. Eommanya benar, dia tidak boleh egois. Andai kata mereka nanti bisa bersama untuk sementara waktu, tapi saat Kyuhyun pergi nanti, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuat Kibum terluka karena ditinggalkan olehnya._

"_dan, Kyuhyunnie, kalau bisa, pulanglah secepatnya. kau akan kehabisan energi jika bertahan di dunia manusia dalam jangka waktu yang lama."_

"_tapi, eomma, dia bahkan belum mengatakan permohonan ketiganya."_

"_dengan atau tanpa permohonan ketiga, kau sudah bisa kembali. Hukumanmu sudah dicabut. Segeralah kembali jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Eomma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada putri eomma yang satu ini…"_

_Kyuhyun memasang wajah menyindirnya, "bilang saja eomma kesulitan karena tidak ada yang bisa eomma jadikan pesuruh disana. Iya kan?"_

_PLETAK…_

_Sebuah jitakan sayang dari Heechul mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. "eomma mengatakannya karena eomma sayang padamu. Tapi, itu juga salah satu alasannya, sih…"_

"_eomma!"_

"_hahaha… baiklah, eomma pergi dulu, ya? Appamu membutuhkan eomma disana. Lain kali kami akan datang bersama-sama. Eomma menyayangimu, Kyuhyun."_

_Setelah mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian bertemankan langit malam tanpa bulan. _

_**End of Flashback**_

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Jam pulang sekolah tiba. Kyuhyun berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan disana sejak tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan sticky note menempel di depan pintu lokernya.

_Datanglah, kau tahu aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, bukan? – JK_

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan kertas sticky note pertama. Setelah mengambil tasnya dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan lokernya tanpa tahu kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Setibanya Kyuhyun di depan gerbang, ia di cegat oleh dua orang siswa dan langsung diseret menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Disana Jaekyung sudah menunggunya dengan tampang angkuhnya. Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan kedua siswa namja yang sedang memegangi kedua tangannya hingga terlepas.

"aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, Jaekyung. Aku mau pulang." Kata Kyuhyun.

Jaekyung tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Dia lalu memerintahkan kepada dua anak buahnya itu untuk menahan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun hendak berbalik. Kyuhyun menatap Jaekyung kesal.

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian sampai melakukan hal seperti ini demi mendapatkan Kibum, huh? Kalian sadar, namja di dunia ini bukan hanya Kibum!" cecar Kyuhyun.

"dan yeoja di dunia ini bukan hanya kau. Tapi, kenapa Kibum lebih memilihmu di bandingkan kami? Dibandingkan aku?!" balas Jaekyung emosi.

"kau sakit. Kalian semua yang mengejar Kibum adalah seorang yang gila fanatik."

Jaekyng melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak karena dirinya ditahan oleh dua namja tadi. Jaekyung melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti saat seorang yeoja menahan tangannya.

"Tiffany? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaekyung sarkatis.

Tiffany menghempaskan tangan Jaekyung dengan kasar, "tidak ada yang boleh berkelahi di area sekolah. Tidak selama aku masih berada di sekolah ini. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi pada Kyuhyun atau kau akan berurusan denganku." Ujar Tiffany. Setelah itu, Tiffany menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari Jaekyung.

"hei, kau tak usah sok baik padanya. Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau kau mengincar Kibum." Ujar Jaekyung pada Tiffany. Tiffany menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Jaekyung.

"aku tidak bersikap sok baik. Aku hanya melindungi rivalku. Ayo, Kyuhyun."

Jaekyung menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun dan Tiffany yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih kepada dua namja yang sedari tadi masih setia berada disampingnya.

"Ilhoon, Eunkwang, besok kalian sekap Kyuhyun di gudang. Aku tak peduli bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya, yang penting Kyuhyun harus diberikan pelajaran. Kalian mengerti?"

"baik." Jawab Ilhoon dan Eunkwang serempak.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"terimakasih, Tiffany."

Tiffany menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "itu bukan apa-apa. Itu merupakan kewajibanku untuk tidak membiarkan terjadi perkelahian di sekolah ini sebagai ketua OSIS. Lagipula, kalau kau terluka, Kibum pasti akan lebih memperhatikanmu dan itu akan membuatku semakin kesulitan. Ya kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "ternyata ada niat lain dibelakangnya…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja." Balas Tiffany. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Tiffany dan Kyuhyun.

"ah! Aku sudah di jemput. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Tiffany. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "tidak usah. Aku mau pergi kesuatu tempat dulu."

"baiklah. Hati-hati. Kalau ada yang menyerangmu, beritahu aku. Aku ingin bersaing secara sehat denganmu. Tidak seperti Jaekyung tadi."

"kau terlalu baik, Tiffany."

"aku tahu. Aku pulang dulu."

"ya, hati-hati."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Malam tiba. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan malamnya di balkon kamar Kibum, melainkan di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia duduk di salah satu ayunan sambil menatap bintang-bintang dilangit.

"kalau permohonan bintang jatuh itu benar-benar ada, pasti aku akan memohon…" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Tadinya dia berdua bersama Minho, tapi Minho tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dia sedang ada urusan lain dengan seseorang bernama Taemin. Jadilah Kyuhyun sendirian sekarang. Dia ingin menemui Kibum dan menjahili Kibum seperti biasanya, tapi setelah kejadian dimana Kibum meninggalkannya di atap tadi siang membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"kenapa aku harus terjebak masalah seperti ini?" ratap Kyuhyun.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Dirumahnya, Kibum tampak tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi. Pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada Kyuhyun yang entah dimana sekarang keberadaannya. Kibum membanting kasar komiknya ke lantai lalu menyambar jaketnya dan juga kunci mobilnya.

Apa Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya? Apa karena itu Kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah? Atau karena sikapnya diatap tadi siang? Kalau memang karena itu, Kibum akan meminta maaf. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin membuat kesan akhir yang buruk sebelum Kyuhyun pergi nanti.

Ehei, jadi Kibum merelakan Kyuhyun untuk pergi, eh?

Jatuh cinta memang membuat segalanya terasa rumit padahal masalah sebenarnya itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan saja. Di tambah lagi yang jatuh cinta itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun, yah, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka…

Kibum menelusuri jalanan di sekitar rumah dan sekolahnya yang memiliki kemungkinan dilewati oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Dan dia berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dekat sekolah saat melihat ada seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan posisi membelakanginya. Itu Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan seperti itu?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Kibum sekilas, lalu menatap tanah yang diinjaknya seolah tanah itu lebih menarik dibandingkan Kibum.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"aku mencarimu."

Jawaban Kibum sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, "untuk apa mencariku? Bukannya kau marah padaku?"

"siapa yang marah? Aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi siang."

"kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa sampai membanting pintu seperti tadi?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan. Kyuhyun itu banyak tanya. Dan pertanyaannya tak ada yang berbobot sama sekali alias tidak penting.

"biasanya aku tidak pernah merasakan dingin…" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian, sebelum Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"aku juga tidak merasakan panas. Semuanya biasa saja sebelumnya. Tak ada dingin, tak ada panas. Tapi sekarang aku mulai merasakan mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sebagaimana biasanya. Semuanya kacau. Ugh!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum cemas.

"kepalaku sakit. Aku seharusnya tidak merasakan sakit." Kata Kyuhyun.

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Kibum membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ke mobil, tapi, ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja kesadaran Kyuhyun menurun, suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis dan membuat Kibum semakin cemas.

"Kyuhyun, bertahanlah. Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum yang bebas dan menggeleng lemah.

"jangan ke rumah sakit, ku mohon…"

"baiklah, kita kerumahku saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, lalu perlahan, ia menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya lemas sekali saat ini. Samar-samar, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suara pintu mobil dibuka, lalu tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh seseorang yang dapat dipastikan kalau itu Kibum, dan juga suara Kibum yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kemudian semuanya gelap dan Kyhyun tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, yeoreobeun…

Grey balik lagi. Mian lama, habisnya Grey lagi buntu ide dan gak tahu mau nulis apa. Grey udah bolak-balik ngetik, kayaknya gak ada yang klop dan hasil akhirnya adalah FF ini. Mian kalau mengecewakan, ya?

**Review's Reply:**

**Miss Chocoffee : **mereka belum nyatain cinta kok. Cuma mereka udah tahu kalau mereka itu sama-sama suka. Bisa gak ya? Mau nya gimana? Ntar ya, kita lihat di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Hehe XD

**Arcan's Girl: **Oke, ini udah next.

**Gnagyu: **Gna maunya gimana? Happy end? Atau sad ending? Happy ending ajalah ya. Hahaha XD

**Hee Seol: **gomawo gws-nya. Kyuhyun kan gak setiap saat ngebaca pikirannya Kibum. Jadi dia gak selalu tahu apa yang Kibum pikirin. Gitu…

**Rahma94: **gak lah, kasian kalau suara mereka di ilangin lagi. Tuh, diatas udah Grey kasih tahu eomma-nya Kyuhyun ngapain datang ke bumi. ^^

**Dona Tan 144: **karakter Sibum disini itu adalah permintaan dari temenku. Jadilah mereka rada-rada absurd gitu… ^^

**Jihyunelf: **masih lama gak ya? Masih kayaknya. Sekitar beberapa hari lagi. Hehehe XD

**Mifta Cinya: **iya, eommanya Kyuhyun datang buat nemuin Kyuhyun. Aku kasih clue ya, Kyuhyun gak bakalan ngabulin permintaan ketiganya Kibum. Udah. Gitu cluenya. Karena apa? ayo coba tebak sendiri…

**Phiexphiexnophiex: **oke bebs :3

**FiWonKyu0201:** oke, oke! dikau bersemangat sekali… Tiffany disini gak jahat kok, yang jahat itu si Jaekyung…

**Dyayudya: **setuju sama kamu! Egois itu di beberapahal memang diperlukan. ^^

**Sayangsemuamembersuju: **gak apa-apa lah, kan tengahnya sama-sama huruf H #maksa. Pinginnya sih gitu. Lihat aja nanti gimana jadinya…

**GaemGyu92: **Grey juga gak tahu… #plakk. Tungguin aja next chapternya ya? ^^

**Dewiangel: **oke, oke. Sip boss! Semangat!

**Retnoelf: **suka dong… kalau gak suka mereka gak bakalan kayak gini jadinya…

**SuJuELF:** jangan! Ntar Kyuhyunnya mati gimana? Iya, nih, Kibumnya emang agak plin-plan di chapter kemaren. Kita update siput dulu ya. Next chapter bari update gledek. Hahaha XD

**Chocosnow: **tuh, diatas udah Grey kasih tau. Review-annya masuk kok. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Clouds1709: **gak. Tapi Jaekyung iya. Kira-kira enaknya Jaekyung diapain ya?

**KyuraCho: **bisa kok. Bisa, tenang aja. Ini udah dilanjut Saengie~

**Dini: **oke Chinggu, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Thanks To :**

**Jihyunelf – Mifta Cinya – Rahma94 – Dona Tan 144 – Blessinglight53 – Ciekyu – ZakuraFreezee – GaemGyu92 – Gnagyu – FiWonKyu0201 – EvilFoodSnow2 – Clouds1709 – Chokyulate – Eun Jae AR2 – DeraElf – KyuraCho – SuJuELF – ChocoSnow – Retnoelf – Iloyalty1 – Augesteca – Ika Zordick – Lullaby Dick – Ukekyushipper – Dhesparkyutte JDH – Dewiangel – Ghaida – ArunyKyu21 – Ratna94 – Phiexphiexnophiex – Sayangsemuamembersuju – Dyayudya – AninKyuELF – Dewdew – Rui – Aiiukiu – Abnormal – Fane – Omaikyu – Yumi – Rheina KyuHae – Hee Seol – CuttieKyu – Arcan'sGirl - Dini**

(Buat yang namanya gak ada, mian, mungkin ketinggalan. Tapi tetap, aku berterimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview FF ini. Gomawo, yeoreobeun ^^)

See you at next chapter, guys ^^


	7. Camping Time I

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Camping Time!**

Kedua orang tua Kibum dan juga Siwon terlihat terkejut saat melihat Kibum masuk kerumah dengan menggendong seorang yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"apa yang terjadi, Kibummie?" tanya eomma Kibum cemas.

"nanti kujelaskan, eomma. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kekamar dulu."

"siapa dia, yeobo?" tanya ayah Kibum.

"iya eomma. Siapa dia?" sambung Siwon.

"namanya Kyuhyun. Calon menantu kita, appa." Jawab eomma Kibum santai.

"calon menantu?" ulang appa Kibum, eomma Kibum mengangguk memastikan. Siwon kembali ke kursinya dengan lemas.

"aku dilangkahi oleh adikku…" ratapnya.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Seragam yang tadi dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun kini sudah berganti dengan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna cokelat polos dan juga celana pendek selutut milik Victoria –sepupu Siwon dan Kibum– yang tertinggal dirumah mereka. Di dahinya menempel sebuah handuk basah dan selalu diganti secara berkala oleh Kibum. Kibum sendiri duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan panas Kyuhyun sama sekali belum turun. Kibum juga masih terjaga walau sebenarnya dia sudah merasa lelah dan matanya mulai terasa berat. Kibum mengambil handuk kecil di dahi Kyuhyun, mencelupkannya ke dalam air es dan meletakkannya kembali di dahi Kyuhyun, terus begitu sampai akhirnya dia sendiri tertidur di samping Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kibum sudah terlelap, seseorang tampak berdiri di luar kamar Kibum, tepatnya di balkon Kibum. Dia berdiri diam disana sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"meskipun dia tulus padamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berlama-lama disini, Kyuhyun. Secepatnya aku akan membawamu kembali ke Gee-World. Dengan atau tanpa izin darimu." Gumam Minho –orang itu–, setelahnya Minho langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kibum baru terbangun pukul 9 pagi. Sepertinya eommanya sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena tahu Kibum baru tidur sebentar gara-gara dia menjaga Kyuhyun semalaman. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kibum bolos sekolah. Yah, Kibum memang cukup sering membolos. Tapi, setiap kali dia bolos orang tuanya pasti tahu. Karena meskipun membolos, Kibum tidak akan kemana-mana melainkan berdiam diri dirumah, mendekam dikamarnya seharian.

Kibum menoleh kesamping, dia langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. "kemana lagi anak itu?"

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Kibum turun kelantai satu dan langsung menuju kedapur karena ia tahu, jam segini pasti eommanya masih berada di dapur, mencoba beberapa resep baru yang berhasil ditemukannya di internet.

"kau sudah sembuh? Kenapa ke dapur? Kembali kekamar dan istirahatlah." Celetuk Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu eommanya membuat adonan kue. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum malas.

"aku sudah sembuh Kibumku sayang~ tenang saja."

Eomma Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dia sangat senang melihat interaksi antara keduanya. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Kibum yang menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya yang memang sudah kembali normal. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menjadi menantunya.

"ekhem… jadi, eomma dilupakan disini?" tanya eomma Kibum dengan ekspresi merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Kibum yang menempel di dahinya, lalu menggamit manja lengan eomma Kibum.

"eommonim jangan cemburu. Kyuhyun cuma sayang sama eommonim, kok…"

"jadi kau tidak sayang padaku yang sudah bersusah payah merawatmu semalaman?" kali ini gantian Kibum yang merajuk.

"astaga! Apa ini? Kibummie bisa merajuk juga?" kaget eommanya. Kibum memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"aku juga sayang padamu, Kibum. Terimakasih…"

"kalau kau berterimakasih, berikan aku hadiah." Timpal Kibum.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya dia kembali berkata, "kalau begitu, tutup matamu."

Meskipun bingung, Kibum tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Menciumnya kah? Ahahaha… pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Kibum-ssi…

Kibum langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan ada benda cair kental yang melekat di pipinya, itu adonan kue yang tadi dibuat Kyuhyun. Kibum menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

"sifat jahilmu sudah kembali rupanya." Desis Kibum. Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertawa langsung terdiam saat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari Kibum dan bersembunyi di belakang eommanya Kibum.

"eommonim, tolong aku…" cicit Kyuhyun. Bukannya menolong, eomma Kibum malah memberikan Kyuhyun pada Kibum dengan cara mendorong Kyuhyun kearah Kibum.

"eommonim!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat Kibum menahan pinggangnya. Eomma Kibum terlihat cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan adonan yang tadi di buat oleh Kyuhyun kedalam loyang muffin. "eomma tidak mendengarmu~"

"anggap saja eomma tidak ada disini. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasmu, hm?"

"kau jangan macam-macam Kim Kibum…"

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, di sebelah mereka, eomma Kibum tampak cekikikan melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kibum, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Kyuhyun menahan dada Kibum agar Kibum tidak bergerak lebih dekat dengannya.

"kata siapa aku mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Aku mau melakukan hal yang iya-iya padamu."

Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup matanya karena takut, tiba-tiba saja, dengan cepat Kibum menorehkan beberapa krim cokelat ke pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya mengerjab bingung pun membalasnya dengan melemparkan tepung pada Kibum. Eomma Kibum yang tadinya bersikap acuh, mau tak mau harus melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya saat secara tak sengaja Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyenggol salah satu loyang berisi adonan muffin yang terletak diatas meja sehingga membuat loyang tersebut terjatuh dan adonannya berserakan di lantai.

"Kibum… Kyuhyun…" geram eomma Kibum.

"eomma/eommonim…" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan suara pelan.

"rasakan ini anak-anak nakal!"

Mereka bersiap menerima kemarahan dari eomma Kibum, tapi ternyata, alih-alih marah, eomma Kibum malah melempari mereka dengan tepung terigu. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tertawa senang.

"Kibum, ayo serang!"

Dan acara membuat kue yang tadinya berlangsung tenang itu seketika berubah menjadi medan pertempuran. Tepung dimana-mana. Dapur kacau dibuatnya. Tapi, tak apalah, jarang-jarang bisa melihat Kibum segembira ini, ya kan?

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Jaekyung mengumpat habis-habisan karena rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun selalu gagal gara-gara Kibum yang selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, semenjak insiden Kyuhyun sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum jadi lebih protektif terhadap Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun minta, dia pasti akan menemani Kyuhyun kemana pun.

"karena sebentar lagi kelas tiga akan menghadapi ujian akhir, sekolah memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara camping khusus untuk kelas tiga sebagai hiburan bagi seluruh murid kelas tiga sebelum mereka melaksanakan ujian. Camping ini akan diadakan selama tiga hari dua malam, lalu bla… bla… bla…"

Selagi wali kelasnya berkoar-koar di depan menjelaskan tentang rencana camping yang akan diadakan minggu depan, Jaekyung menyeringai senang.

"tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Kyuhyun…"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"Kibummie~ ayolah, boleh ya? Ya? Ya?"

"tidak. Lagi pula itukan bukan agenda wajib."

"tapi aku mau ikut~" rengek Kyuhyun. "Kibum…" kali ini Kyuhyun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kibum. Kibum masih tetap dengan pendiriannya yang melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut camping.

"kenapa tidak boleh?"

"tidak boleh. Itu akan merepotkan."

"aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku janji. Boleh ya? Kibum, kau sayang padaku kan? Kalau begitu izinkan aku ikut…"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun jengah. Belakangan ini, Kyuhyun selalu menjadikan kata 'kau sayang padaku, kan?' sebagai senjatanya. Kibum sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Terlepas dari kepura-puraan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih di sekolah. Kalau di luar lingkungan sekolah, mereka dikatakan pacaran, tapi mereka tidak pacaran. Dikatakan hanya teman, tapi kelakuan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Membingungkan.

"aku tidak sayang lagi padamu." Balas Kibum ketus. Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Berarti senjatanya tinggal satu. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Kibum. Karena, begitu Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, maka dia tidak akan bisa menolak lagi.

"kau jahat! Hiks… HUWEEE…!"

Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Makin lama suaranya makin kencang sampai-sampai membuat seisi kelas memandang kearah mereka. Kibum berdecak kesal. Ini lah yang dia hindari, dia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Kibum mendesah pelan.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan ikut acara camping itu."

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Kyuhyun langsung kembali ceria mendengar keputusan Kibum.

"assa! Terimakasih, Kibum. Aku tahu kau itu sebenarnya sayang padaku." Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun lalu sibuk memainkan smartphone Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kibum tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun kali ini karena dia harus membahas sesuatu dengan Tiffany.

"sudah kukatakan, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Gee-World."

"urusanku disini belum selesai, Minho. Tidak ada gunanya kau menungguku disini."

"aku ini adikmu. Aku tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sifatmu. Urusanmu itu tak akan pernah selesai kalau kau terus-terusan begini, Kyuhyun."

"aku akan menyelesaikannya. Aku berjanji. Sekarang, pulanglah."

"Kyuhyun…"

"aku kakakmu. Kau dengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan. Sekarang, kau harus pulang, Minho."

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

"sifat brother complex-mu keluar lagi. Pulanglah, Minho. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Kalau aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan memanggilmu. Aku berjanji. Katakan pada appa dan eomma kalau aku menyayangi mereka."

"baiklah. Kau harus berjanji. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti, tanpa banyak bicara, aku akan langsung membawamu pulang."

"lakukan sesukamu."

Minho mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu menghilang. Sepeninggalan Minho, Kyuhyun melihat ada pergerakan dari arah semak-semak yang berada di tak jauh darinya. Didekatinya semak-semak itu. Kyuhyun nyaris terjungkal kebelakang saat seekor kucing berbulu oranye melompat kearahnya. Kyuhyun menangkap kucing tersebut dan menggendongnya.

"oh, kau terluka ya? Akan kusembuhkan…" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat salah satu dari kaki kucing itu terluka, bahkan darahnya mengenai seragam yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu tangannya ke kaki kucing tersebut dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Namun, tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Luka di kaki kucing itu tidak sembuh sama sekali. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia terus mencoba berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun mulai panik. Dia meninggalkan kucing tersebut lalu berlari mencari Kibum yang sedang berada diperpustakaan.

"Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum yang tadinya sedang berdiskusi dengan Tiffany menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat darah di seragam Kyuhyun.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Kibum, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada panik yang kentara.

"ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kibum dan berbisik, "kekuatanku menghilang!"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Kekuatan Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menghilang. Hanya saja kekuatannya itu sekarang hilang timbul. Kadang bisa digunakan kadang tidak, itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan ketika dia harus menyembunyikan dirinya. Beruntung ada Minho yang membantunya. Meskipun awalnya Minho menolak dan bersikeras ingin menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke Gee-World, tapi berkat kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam meyakinkan adiknya itu, Minho akhirnya masu membantunya meski dengan berat hati.

"kalian sudah membawa semuanya? Tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, kan?"

"sepertinya sudah semua, eommonim." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu eomma pulang dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang diperkemahan."

"eomma tidak apa-apa dirumah sendirian?" tanya Kibum. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan eommanya yang hanya sendirian dirumahnya nanti. Kalau hari sudah malam, para pekerja akan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan hanya akan menyisakan dua orang satpam saja. Ayah dan hyungnya sedang dinas ke luar kota, biasanya Kibum tidak secemas ini karena dia selalu berada dirumah. Tapi kali ini eommanya tak ada yang menjaga. Tempat kemahnya kali ini pun cukup jauh dari rumah. Di daerah Haenam, daerah paling ujung dari Korea Selatan.

Eomma Kibum tersenyum. "eomma akan baik-baik saja, Kibummie. Kau jagalah Kyuhyun baik-baik disana."

"baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera keluar dari rumah, jangan pedulikan apapun."

"eih~ eomma tahu. Pergilah, nanti kalian ditinggal oleh yang lain."

Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi eomma Kibum sebentar. Setelahnya mobil eomma Kibum langsung melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"sepertinya kau sangat menyukai eommaku."

"eommaku jauh disana, aku merindukannya. Dan eommamu sangat mirip dengan eommaku, mereka sama-sama baik dan menyenangkan."

Setelah semua murid berkumpul, satu per satu dari mereka mulai menaiki bis yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlihat antusias dengan perjalanan kali ini, sedangkan Kibum terlihat lebih banyak diam karena dia mengantuk. Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi paling belakang. Karena bus yang mereka naiki penumpangnya sedikit, kursi yang seharusnya digunakan oleh 5 orang tersebut menjadi sangat luas karena hanya di duduki oleh dua orang saja, sedangkan sisanya lebih memilih untuk duduk di depan.

"dasar tukang tidur…" ujar Kyuhyun saat Kibum menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal sedangkan kakinya ia panjangkan hingga tak ada ruang lagi di kursi panjang tersebut.

"bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai."

"yes, sleeping prince. Selamat tidur…" gurau Kyuhyun.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Mereka berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan tiba di Haenam sekitar pukul 12 siang. Sesampainya disana, para siswa langsung sibuk memasang tenda untuk tempat mereka bermalam nanti, lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan siang bersama. Tiffany dan Kyuhyun terlihat semakin akrab. Begitupun dengan hubungan antara Kyuhyun dengan Krystal, Suzy dan Hyuna. Sepertinya, setelah kejadian 1 vs 3 beberapa waktu lalu, Hyuna, Suzy dan Krystal mulai berubah haluan menjadi pendukung Kyuhyun.

"kita masih punya cukup waktu, ada yang mau bermain?" tanya pak Ryu yang menjadi salah satu pembimbing mereka. Tawaran pak Ryu disambut antusias oleh para peserta camping.

"baiklah, kami sudah menyiapkan 7 buah bendera dengan warna berbeda sebelumnya dan bendera-bendera itu sudah di sembunyikan dibeberapa tempat di dalam hutan oleh pak Kim dan juga pak Jang. Tugas kalian adalah menemukan setidaknya 4 dari 7 bendera tersebut. Kalian bisa mencuri bendera milik tim lawan. Tim tercepat yang kembali kemari dengan membawa 4 buah bendera adalah pemenangnya." Jelas Miss Kwon.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya, "timnya ditentukan sendiri?" tanyanya.

"satu tim terdiri atas 4 orang. Dan untuk masalah anggota, silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri. Dan satu lagi, selain 7 bendera tadi, ada juga bendera-bendera lainnya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan bendera yang asli. Bendera yang asli memiliki lambang sekolah kita di tengahnya. Setelah kalian selesai membentuk tim, silahkan datang ke pak Ryu untuk meminta peta, lalu kembali lagi kesini."

Tim selesai di bentuk. Tim Kyuhyun terdiri atas dirinya sendiri, Kibum, Tiffany dan juga Nickhun. Disisi lain, Jaekyung juga membuat tim, yang terdiri atas dirinya, Ilhoon, Eunkwang dan Lizzy.

"semuanya berbaris!"

"aku akan meniup peluit ini, dan begitu peluitnya berbunyi, perlombaan akan segera dimulai. Satu… dua… prittt…"

Satu per satu tim mulai memasuki kawasan hutan. Entah kebetulan atau disengaja, kelompok Jaekyung juga memilih jalur yang sama dengan kelompok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Tiffany memimpin didepan, dibelakang mereka ada Kibum dan Nickhun, lalu dibelakangnya lagi dengan jarak agak jauh, ada Eunkwang dan Jaekyung dan dibarisan terakhir ada Lizzy dan Ilhoon.

"itu benderanya!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah bendera berwarna merah yang disangkutkan di atas dahan sebuah pohon.

"itu bendera palsu, Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lambang sekolah kita disana." Ujar Tiffany. Kyuhyun menunduk lesu, padahal dia sudah bersemangat karena mengira kalau kelompok mereka sudah mendapatkan satu bendera.

"itu benderanya?"

"itu?"

"bagaimana dengan yang itu?"

"yang itu bukan?"

"sepertinya itu benderanya."

"aish! Yang mana bendera yang asli sebenarnya?"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang terdengar hanyalah suara ocehan dari Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menanyakan apakah itu bendera yang mereka cari atau bukan. Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutar kebelakang dan berjalan sejajar dengan Kibum. Sebelumnya dia sudah meminta Nickhun untuk maju kedepan menemani Tiffany.

"kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"aku lelah."

"lalu?"

"bisa gendong aku?"

"katamu kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh…"

"minta digendongkan bukan perbuatan yang aneh. Ayolah, kau mau aku pingsan lagi seperti yang ditaman waktu itu?" rengek Kyuhyun. Kibum berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dangan senang hati naik ke punggung Kibum.

"dasar manja." Ejek Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Dibelakang mereka, Jaekyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Enak sekali dia bisa digendong oleh Kibum, pikirnya. Jaekyung sudah selesai menyusun rencananya. Dia hanya perlu mencari celah saat dimana Kyuhyun terpisah dari Kibum.

Tiffany sesekali melirik kebelakang. Dia tersenyum miris melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang digendong oleh Kibum. Sepertinya dia memang sudah kalah. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dia malakukannya, Kibum tak pernah menoleh kearahnya.

"kau demam lagi…" gumam Kibum saat merasakan pipi Kyuhyun yang menempel pada pipinya memanas. Kyuhyun tak menjawab karena dia merasa tubuhnya lemas lagi.

"kita beristirahat disini dulu." Ujar Tiffany. Mereka berempat langsung beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dihutan itu, tapi tidak dengan kelompok Jaekyung. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa mempedulikan kelompok Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, Bum?" tanya Nickhun.

"demam." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"aku membawa obat penurun panas. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba demam seperti ini, ya?"

Tiffany menyerahkan sebutir obat penurun panas dan juga sebotol air mineral pada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya dan langsung memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan atau kita kembali saja ke kemah?" tanya Nickhun lagi.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke kemah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat di sana." Ujar Tiffany. Kibum mengangguk setuju, tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "istirahat saja dulu disini sebentar. Aku akan segera baikan." Katanya.

Benar saja, sekitar 15 menit kemudian, panas Kyuhyun turun dan mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. Setelah hampir dua jam lebih menyusuri hutan, kelompok mereka sudah berhasil menemukan 3 buah bendera berwarna hitam, merah dan biru dengan lambang sekolah mereka ditengahnya. Tinggal satu lagi dan mereka akan jadi pemenangnya. Selagi belum ada peluit yang dibunyikan, berarti belum ada tim yang kembali ke kemah, jadi mereka masih memiliki harapan.

"Tiffany, bisa temani aku?"

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"aku mau buang air kecil. Ayo, Fany." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Tiffany dan membawanya menjauh dari para namja.

Setelah selesai menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, Kyuhyun berniat menemui Tiffany yang menungguinya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara auman harimau tak jauh dari mereka disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan dari para siswa lainnya yang juga berada di dalam hutan itu.

"Kyuhyun, cepat kemari!" panggil Tiffany yang ketakutan setelah mendengar auman tersebut. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ke Tiffany, tapi kakinya tak sengaja menyandung sebuah tali yang tersambung dengan sebuah perangkap yang dipasang oleh penduduk sekitar untuk menangkap buruan mereka.

Kyuhyun terjatuh. Detik berikutnya, sebuah kayu palang berukuran sedang dan berujung runcing melesat dengan cepat bersiap menghantam tubuhnya yang tersungkur ditanah.

"KIBUM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note: **Wehehehe XD

Gimana? Moment KiHyun-nya udah cukup belum? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kira-kira siapa yang terkena kayu palang runcing itu? Kyuhyun atau Kibum? Mereka bisa selamat gak ya? Kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya, review yang banyak ^^

**Review's Reply:**

**Rahma94: **jadi manusia gak ya? Kita lihat aja nanti, oke? ^^

**Mifta Cinya: **itu peer buat Mifta. Kyuhyun gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuma demam doing. ^^

**Lullaby Dick: **yang kedua boleh tuh. Penasaran juga, kira-kira gimana ya kalau Kibum jadi jin? XD

**FiWonKyu0201: **gimana ya? Kita buat aja si nenek lampir itu dimakan harimau gimana? Waks XD

**Dona Tan 144: **tenang aja tenang. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik kok ^^

**Aninkyuelf: **entah kenapa Kyuhyun emang cocok banget buat adegan sakit-sakitan gitu. Iya, Kyuhyun mulai melemah. Tapi, kalau kamu ngereview lagi di chapter ini, Kyuhyun bakalan baik-baik aja kok. /modus/ XD

**Hee Seol: **iya, ini emang ada ngutip dikit-dikit dari drama itu. Endingnya gak sama seperti drama itu kok. Tenang aja. ^^

**Kyujaena: **Wah! Dirimu punya pemikiran berbeda dari readers yang lain. Aku suka. Oke, requestnya disimpan dulu ya. Gomawo ^^

**Ecca: **Oke, oke, sip! ^^

**Jihyunelf: **benar sekali. Semua bakalan indah pada masanya. ^^

**Gnagyu: **ehehehe :v iya, Grey lagi kehabisan kata-kata buat dirangkai. Otak Grey rada ngadat gegara kemasukan ide terlalu banyak, hahaha. Kalau tentang Kyuhyun bakalan gimana-gimana di akhirnya nanti, Grey gak bisa kasih tau. Coba tebak aja ^^

**Dyayudya: **panjang review-nya beb XD Kyuhyun gak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit itu karena dia gak bakalan terdeteksi sama peralatan rumah sakit. Lagi pula dia bisa sembuh sendiri kalau emang udah waktunya sembuh. Gitu. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Dewiangel: **Minho itu adeknya Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka emang membingungkan, lha, Kibumnya sendiri aja bingung tuh diatas. XD

**Arcan's Girl: **kalau udah baca chapter ini, jadi gak penasaran lagi kan? Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Arinykyu21: **Grey juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganmu Ariny *apasih?* /plakk. Semuanya tergantung dengan keputusan Kyuhyun nanti. ^^

**Phiexphiexnophiex: **Kyuhyun gak apa-apa kok. Cuma, yah, begitulah. Hahaha XD

**Miss Chocoffee: **ini lanjutannya nona manis ^^

**Fitripratty: **gomawo. Ini lanjutannya^^

**Vietakyu33: **annyeong juga Vieta^^, tenang aja, selagi otak kriminal Grey gak bekerja, semuanya akan aman-aman saja. ^^

**Clouds1709: **hmm… bisa di pertimbangkan sarannya. Tungguin aja chapter depannya ^^

**Retnoelf: **oke, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Chocosnow: **eyy~ ngapain juga JK yang itu nyasar ke Korea. Ngejar-ngejar Kibum pula. Ya ampun… gak bisa dibayangin, hahaha XD. Masalah Kyuhyun bakalan berubah jadi manusia atau nggak, itu rahasia dan semuanya sudah terancang buat ending nanti. ^^

**KyuraCho: **gak kok. Kyuhyunnya Cuma sakit bentaran doang. Dia masih tetep jadi jin penunggu PSP. Gyahahaha XD

**SuJuELF: **mereka kan emang pacaran –kalau di sekolah–. Gimana ya? Grey betah sama hubungan mereka yang begini ini. Gak jelas juntrungannya. Ahaha XD. Bercanda. Pacaran itu cuma status, Grey bakalan tetap nunjukkin KiHyun moment meskipun mereka gak pacaran, so, tenang aja ^^

**Thanks To :**

**Jihyunelf – Mifta Cinya – Rahma94 – Dona Tan 144 – Blessinglight53 – Ciekyu – ZakuraFreezee – GaemGyu92 – Gnagyu – FiWonKyu0201 – Miss Chocoffee – Clouds1709 – Chokyulate – Eun Jae AR2 – DeraElf – KyuraCho – SuJuELF – ChocoSnow – Retnoelf – Iloyalty1 – Augesteca – Ika Zordick – Lullaby Dick – Ukekyushipper – Dhesparkyutte JDH – Dewiangel – Ghaida – ArinyKyu21 – Ratna94 – Phiexphiexnophiex – Sayangsemuamembersuju – Dyayudya – AninKyuELF – Dewdew – Rui – Aiiukiu – Abnormal – Fane – Omaikyu – Yumi – Rheina KyuHae – Hee Seol – CuttieKyu – Arcan'sGirl – Dini – Kyujaena – Ecca – Fitripratty – Vietakyu33**

(Buat yang namanya gak ada, mian, mungkin ketinggalan. Tapi tetap, aku berterimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview FF ini. Gomawo, yeoreobeun ^^)

See you at next chapter, guys ^^


	8. The End

**Title : Love Is Abnormal**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: The End**

"KIBUM!"

Kyuhyun, Tiffany dan Nichun sontak berteriak memanggil nama Kibum saat kayu palang yang tadinya hampir mengenai Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba berubah haluan menuju ke arah Kibum yang tadinya berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Kayu palang tersebut berhenti tepat di depan betis Kibum, kayu tersebut melayang di udara bersamaan dengan terhentinya waktu. Minho muncul tepat disebelah Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk membantu kakaknya tersebut berdiri, namun tangannya ditepis pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Selain Kyuhyun dan Minho, tak ada satupun makhluk di hutan ini, baik manusia, hewan, tumbuhan atau lain sebagainnya yang dapat bergerak, melihat maupun mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan dan dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku kalau yang ingin kau lakukan hanyalah membawaku pulang ke Gee-World sekarang. Aku akan kembali, itu pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang Minho." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah dirinya berdiri sempurna dihadapan Minho.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau aku boleh membawamu pulang jika kau kenapa-napa, Kyu!" Balas Minho.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tidak disaat seperti ini. Semua orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya jika aku menghilang tiba-tiba. Mengertilah Minho…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau aku terlambat, pasti palang tadi sudah mencelakaimu. Aku harus segera membawamu pulang sebelum hal yang lebih parah terjadi."

"Yang jelas palang itu tidak jadi mengenaiku, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan apa maksudmu dengan mengarahkan palang itu ke Kibum, hah? Dia tidak bersalah. Kau tahu itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja." Balas Minho enteng. Kyuhyun menatap adiknya tersebut dengan tatapan menusuk.

"APA?! Mengetes katamu? Kau bisa saja membunuhnya, Minho!"

Minho berdecih tak suka kala mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seolah sedang melindungi Kibum tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak mencelakainya. Sebegitu sukanya kah kau kepada manusia itu?" Sinis Minho.

"Aku mencintainya, Minho. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja salah! Dunia kita berbeda dengan dunianya. Kau tidak bisa mengajaknya ke dunia kita dan begitupun sebaliknya, kau tidak bisa masuk ke dunianya. Manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersanding dengan kaum kita Kyuhyun. Sadarlah!" ujar Minho penuh emosi. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu menjadi sekeras kepala ini?

"Aku sadar Minho, sangat sadar. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, "Beri aku waktu sampai besok. Biarkan aku berpamitan dengan semua orang yang sudah membantuku…" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Minho menolaknya mentah-mentah, "Tidak, Kyuhyun. kau sudah terlalu sering mengulur-ulur waktu denganku. Aku –"

"Aku memohon sebagai kakakmu, Minho. Ini yang terakhir. Hanya satu hari." Kyuhyun memotong perkatan Minho dan menatap Minho dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Miho mengerang frustasi, kalau sudah begini, dia tidak akan bisa menolak lagi. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Baik. Satu hari, tidak lebih. Dan berusahalah untuk tidak membuat onar atau kau akan benar-benar langsung ku bawa pulang ke Gee-World tanpa banyak omong." Putus Minho.

"Aku janji. Terimakasih, Minho."

"Kalau kau bukan kakakku, aku tidak akan mau bersusah payah seperti ini. Aku pergi. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menurunkan pengawasanku terhadap dirimu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Pergilah."

Dan akhirnya, Minho pun menghilang tanpa jejak dari tempatnya semula. Berbarengan dengan hal itu, waktu pun kembali berputar dengan normal. Kayu palang tajam yang tadinya nyaris melukai Kibum juga jatuh begitu saja ke tanah tanpa menggores Kibum sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju Kibum dan langsung memeluk namja tersebut erat dan Kibum yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari efek 'penghentian-waktu' tadi hanya terdiam sembari membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ini mungkin adalah pelukan terakhir mereka, jadi, biarlah mereka berdua seperti ini untuk saat ini.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Tiffany dan Nickhun sibuk menatap kesekeliling mereka.

"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku merasa sempat beku beberapa saat tadi…" Ujar Nickhun dengan ekspresi ling-lung, begitu pula dengan Tiffany.

"Lupakan itu, sekarang lebih baik kita bergabung dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun." Kata Tiffany.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Tiffany dan Nickhun ikut bergabung dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. mereka mulai menanyai Kyuhyun berbagai macam hal yang harus berakhir dengan pekikkan kaget Tiffany dan wajah panik dari ke dua namja yang ada disana saat Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukkan Kibum tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri.

"Lupakan tentang benderanya. Kita kembali ke kemah sekarang."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Hari semakin malam dan langit semakin menunjukkan kegelapannya dimana tak ada satupun bintang yang tampak menggantung disana untuk menemani sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya dilangit.

"Kibum-ah, makan malam sudah siap. Segeralah berkumpul dengan yang lain." Ajak Nickhun.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyimpankan makanan untukmu dan Kyuhyun nanti."

"Ya. Terimakasih."

Nickhun menutup kembali tenda tempat Kibum berada sekarang. Itu adalah tenda tempat para siswa yang membutuhkan perawatan medis beristirahat. Kibum memang baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan perawatan apapun, dia berada disini karena dia ingin menemani Kyuhyun yang belum juga sadar dari pingsannya sejak sore tadi.

Saat Kibum ingin keluar sebentar dari tenda untuk mencari udara segar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan hal itu otomatis membuat Kibum membatalkan keinginannya untuk keluar tenda. "Ini, minumlah." Kibum menyodorkan segelas air kehadapan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Ait tersebut langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun, setelah air di gelasnya habis, Kyuhyun mulai meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sangat hebat! Aku bagaikan sebuah baterai yang sudah terisi penuh setelah tidur panjang tadi, Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidur panjang?" tanya Kibum.

"Yah, begitulah. Tidur."

"Aku kira kau pingsan."

"Aku tertidur Kibum."

"Oh, astaga! Cara tidurmu yang tiba-tiba itu membuat orang salah paham. Aku, Tiffany, Nickhun dan seluruh orang yang melihat keadaanmu mengira kalau kau pingsan!"

"Wow~ Tenang Kibummie. Aku tidak apa-apa. jangan bersikap terlalu bersemangat begitu."

Kibum mamandang Kyuhyun datar, "Aku sedang kesal, Kyuhyun! bukan bersemangat…"

"Kesal? Kesal kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Pikirkan saja sendiri." Balas Kibum acuh. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam tenda.

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya, "Apa yang salah dengan perkataanku?" gumamnya.

Oh, Kyuhyun, dirimu sepertinya tidak menyadari penyebab dari kekesalan Kibum. Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ternyata orang yang tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapanmu dan membuat hampir semua orang panik tersebut ternyata hanya sedang tertidur dan setelah dia sadar dia bahkan dengan santainya menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang tertidur seolah tak ada suatu hal pun yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyusul siswa-siswa peserta camping yang lain menuju ke tempat dimana mereka akan mengadakan pesta api unggun. Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah untuk mencari Kibum, namun dia tidak berhasil menemukan namja itu ditengah kerumunan para siswa lainnya. Kyuhyun lantas mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kibum sedang marah padanya.

"Huh, kekanakan sekali dia. Marah hanya karena hal seperti itu…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sungai kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat api unggun berada, lokasinya hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa pohon besar. Dibandingkan dengan ikut bersenang-senang di dekat api unggun raksasa bersama dengan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk memandangi alirah air sungai yang tenang tersebut. Rasanya rileks dan damai. Semilir angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbuai. Dia menutup matanya dan ke dua belah bibirnya mulai bersenandung pelan.

KRETAK…

Kyuhyun menghentikan senandungnya dan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara ranting patah dari arah belakang. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ada tiga orang namja yang sedangberjalan kearahnya. Sebagian wajah mereka ditutupi oleh masker hitam. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

'_Apa lagi ini? Ninja?'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ini buruk." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat salah satu dari orang tersebut melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil kearahnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempatnya dengan tenang. Pisau tersebut melesat kearahnya dan walau tidak mengenainya secara telak, pisau tersebut berhasil menggores lengan kirinya.

Tak ada ringisan maupun rintihan yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam ditempatnya dengan mata terpejam tanpa mempedulikan para 'Ninja' yang berjarak semakin dekat dibelakangnya. _'Kekuatanku, ku mohon, kembalilah…'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan dengan berani berjalan mendekati para ninja tersebut. Iris matanya berubah warna menjadi hijau terang dan seketika membuat ke tiga ninja jadi-jadian tersebut bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun. menurut Kyuhyun, lebih baik dia langsung bergerak untuk menyerang ketuanya dari pada harus menguras tenaga hanya untuk menghajar anak buahnya.

"Kami di perintahkan oleh nona Jaekyung." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Diaman dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berada di sekitar api unggun."

"Baik. Aku akan membebaskan kalian. Setelah ini, kalian tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang kejadian hari ini, maupun kejadian saat kalian diberikan perintah oleh Jaekyung. Lupakan semuanya."

Setelah selesai dengan ketiga ninja jadi-jadian tersebut, Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju ke tempat api unggun berada dan disana dia menemukan Jaekyung yang sedang berusaha mendekati Kibum, namun Kibum malah lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan gelas minuman dan juga komik ditangannya dan menganggap kalau Jaekyung itu tidak ada.

Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan seringaian mengerikannya sebentar sebelum seringaian itu menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang diarahkannya pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Orang tersebut bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar yang ada disana. Orang tersebut baru saja menembakkan sebuah peluru bius kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencabut peluru berukuran sebesar jari kelingking tersebut dari lehernya.

"Wah, Jaekyung tidak main-main rupanya. Dia sampai menggunakan obat bius padaku…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dia melirik sekilas kearah Jaekyung yang masih sibuk dengan usahanya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju kea rah orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Dan sepertinya orang tersebut tahu kalau dirinya sedang terancam, jadi dia mencoba untuk secepatnya melarikan diri, namun usahanya gagal saat ia mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan orang itu, ditariknya masker yang dikenakan orang tersebut dan kemudian Kyuhyun bersiul saat melihat wajahnya, "Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis dengan tampang sepolos dirimu akan melakukan hal seperti ini…" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" tanya Lizzy setengah takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, Lizzy, kau mau aku lepaskan sekarang atau…"

"UGH!" tiba-tiba saja Lizzy merasa seperti ada sebuah tangan yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"A-ampun, Kyuhyun… Lephaskhan…" Pinta Lizzy. Dan Kyuhyun menurutinya.

"Jangan ikut campur lagi. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam. Lizzy terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi lehernya dan berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Padahal dia hanya di cekik sebentar entah oleh siapa, tapi rasanya dia hampir mati karena itu.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Lizzy dan kembali focus pada Jaekyung.

"Jaekyung-ssi, bisa ikut aku?"

Jaekyung tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun dimanapun dan mengira bahwa rencananya berhasil, tapi ternyata semua di luar dugaannya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Jaekyung bergantian. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jadi, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengikuti ke dua yeoja tersebut ke dalam hutan.

Kyuhyun berjalan duluan di depan, dibelakangnya Jaekyung mengikuti. Kibum berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka berdua karena ia tidak mau ketahuan. Dia juga mengira kalau ini hanya au mulut biasa saja, tapi semuanya salah.

Jaekyung menarik keluar sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit-nya akibat dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengatasi Lizzy dan tiga orang yang menyerangnya tadi hanya bisa meringis saat pisau lipat tersebut menancap di bahu kanannya.

Jaekyung menarik kembali pisau tersebut dan mencoba untuk menusuk Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi beruntung Kibum berhasil menghentikannya.

"Cukup, Jaekyung!" bentak Kibum.

Jaekyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum, kemudian dia tertawa kencang.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka dia juga tidak boleh mendapatkanmu, Kibummie! Dia itu pengganggu! Pengganggu harus dimusnahkan!" teriak Jaekyung.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan bantuan Kibum. Tepat saat Kibum berbalik, Jaekyung yang kalap hampir saja menusuknya jika teriakan dari pak Ryu tidak terdengar.

"Lee Jaekyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pak Ryu beserta para guru dan siswa lainnya berusaha untuk menjauhkan Jaekyung yang terus memberontak dan berkata bahwa dia ingin membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit, Jaekyung." Kata Kibum.

"Kyuhyun harus mati! Lepaskan aku!" rontaan Jaekyung baru berhenti saat dokter Lee menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya.

"Baik, karena keadaan tak terduga ini, semua siswa diharapkan untuk kembali ke tendanya masing-masing sekarang." Ujar pak Ryu.

Kyuhyun kembali di bawa ke tenda medis oleh Kibum, setelah lukanya selesai ditangani, dia baru kembali ke tendanya bersama Tiffany yang menjemputnya. Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, Minho memperhatikan semuanya.

"Kau akan ku habisi, dasar yeoja gila…" geramnya.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Keesokkan harinya, seluruh peserta kemah di kejutkan dengan keadaan Jaekyung yang mengerikan. Dia di temukan oleh Miss Yue yang kebetulan terbangun pagi-pagi sekali di tepi sungai dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Tak ada yang tahu kapan persisnya kejadian ini terjadi, tapi hal ini cukup membuat hampir seluruh siswa bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Kibum pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Adikku, Minho."

Kibum tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut akan hal ini. Baginya ini tidaklah penting. Yang penting sekarang Kyuhyun baik-baik saja meski pun ia sempat tertusuk oleh pisau Jaekyung.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang berada dalam dekapannya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kyu. Lebih baik kau beristirahat lagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, "Temani aku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu mengangguk, "Baik. Ayo…"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum hanya saling berdiam diri. Kyuhyun berjalan di samping Kibum sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam karena dia tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa.

"Kibum…" Panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku sudah kembali nanti?"

Kibum terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab, "Melanjutkan hidupku tentu saja. Dan mungkin mencari wanita cantik yang lain…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kibum dan mencubit pinggang namja itu kuat.

"Akh! Kyuhyun, sakit!" ringis Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, "Semudah itu kau melupakan aku yang cantik, imut dan manis ini?" narsis Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Kyuhyun."

"Itu kenyataan Kibum."

Kibum terkekeh pelan, dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membenahi tatanan rambutnya sambil menggerutu. Saat dia selesai, Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa Kibum sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Kibum! Tunggu aku!"

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kibum hanya tertawa dan menarik Kyuhyun kesampingnya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dengan saling bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Waktu makan siang tiba, saat ini semua siswa sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan yang sudah di sulap oleh Pak Ryu dengan bantuan beberapa siswa menjadi sebuah tempat piknik. Masalah Jaekyung untuk sejenak ini, marilah kita lupakan. Jasad Jaekyung sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit tadi pagi ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang berjalan-jalan.

Ketika sedang menikmati santapan siang mereka, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk itu. dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja dirinya merasa bahwa sesautu yang buruk akan terjadi, entah pada siapa. Rasa penasarannya itu baru terjawab saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Kibum.

"Ya, eomma?"

"_Maaf, tapi aku bukan eomma-mu. Aku menghubungimu agar kau bisa segera ke Seoul Hospital sekarang."_ Jawab seorang namja dari seberang line.

"Apa yang terjadi, tuan?" tanya Kibum.

"_Eomma-mu mengalami sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mobil yang di kendarainya sempat terbalik beberapa kali dan beruntung, orang-orang sempat menolongnya sebelum mobil tersebut meledak."_ Jelas namja tersebut.

"Aku akan segera kesana!" kata Kibum. Suara Kibum yang terdengar cukup kuat tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap kearahnya.

"Saem, bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Ada keadaan darurat. Eommaku baru saja masuk rumah sakit."

"Pergilah. Kau perlu mobil saem? Bawalah…" jawab pak Ryu.

Sebelum Kibum sempat menerima kunci mobil tersebut, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Kyuhyun.

'Tapi, kau…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kibum. Jarak dari sini ke sana 4 jam. Belum lagi kalau macet. Kau membutuhkanku."

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanmu kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin ikut. Ajak aku atau aku pergi sendiri!"

"Kibum-ah, bawalah Kyuhyun bersamamu." Saran Miss Yue.

"Baik. Kau boleh ikut."

"Baik, lupakan tentang kunci mobil, ikut aku."

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada semua yang ada disana, Kyuhyun menarik Kibum masuk ke hutan.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan orang banyak, jadi kita akan berteleportasi disini."

"Apa? kau bercanda? Bukannya kau masih sakit?"

"Kibum, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Eomma-mu lebih penting saat ini."

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Kini mereka sedang berada di bagian ruang lobi Seoul Hospital. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kibum langsung mengajak Kyuhyun ke meja resepsionis untuk bertanya dimana keberadaan eommanya saat ini.

"Nyonya Kim masih berada di dalam ruang UGD, beliau sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Ruangannya ada di ujung lorong ini." Setelah ditunjukkan oleh sang petugas resepsionis, Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ke tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, mereka hanya bisa menunggu karena tanda bahwa operasi sedang berlangsung masih menyala. Kibum hanya diam di kursinya sambil terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Dia juga sudah menghubungi ayahnya dan juga Siwon dan mereka berkata akan secepatnya tiba di rumah setelah mendapatkan penerbangan tercepat dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu, ayah Kibum dan juga hyung-nya Siwon, sudah ikut berkumpul bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. tidak ada tanda-tanda operasi akan segera berakhir.

'_Separah itu kah? Ini sudah cukup lama sejak kami datang tadi…'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Satu jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar. Dia menurunkan masker yang dikenakannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali bahwa dokter tersebut sangat kelelahan. Tentu saja, operasi tersebut berlangsung hampir selama 8 jam!

"Bagaimana keadaan isteri saya, dokter?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Maafkan kami tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun Tuhan berkenhendak lain. Kami harap anda bisa tabah menerima hal ini. Nyonya Kim tidak berhasil kami selamatkan. Pendarahan di bagian kepalanya sangat parah, ditambah lagi dengan penyakit jantung yang nyonya Kim derita, kami mohon maaf sekali lagi. Jasad nyonya Kim dapat anda lihat setelah kami selesai mengurusnya."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat, betapa hancurnya hati ke tiga namja dihadapannya ini saat mendengar berita tersebut. Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama ini nyonya Kim telah menggantikan posisi eomma-nya selama dia berada di dunia manusia. nyonya Kim sangat baik dan sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah Tuan Kim, Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian memberikan ucapan perpisahan terakhir mereka pada nyonya Kim, Kyuhyun diam-diam masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat jasad nyonya Kim di tempatkan.

"Eommonim, aku berterimakasih padamu. Selama ini eommonim sudah mau menjaga dan menyayangiku. Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu itu. walau mungkin ini akan menjadi saat terakhirku bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Jika aku sudah tidak disini lagi, aku meminta tolong pada eommonim untuk mencarikan Kibum yeoja yang baik, kalau bisa yang sepertiku. Hehehe…"

Kyuhyun masih sempat tertawa disela tangisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar tempatnya berada di buka dan menampakkan sosok Kibum yang berdiri disana dengan tampang panik.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan lakukan itu!" ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari tempat perbaringan terakhir nyonya Kim, membuatnya semakin menjauh dari Kibum.

"Jangan mendekat Kibum. Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan kalian padaku."

"Kyu –"

Kibum merasa lidahnya kelu. Dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia tahu ini adalah ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan dingin nan kaku milik nyonya Kim, dan perlahan, sebuah cahaya putih menenangkan muncul melingkupi tubuh nyonya Kim. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamanannya dan berjalan menuju Kibum.

Walaupun tubuh dan suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, namun Kibum hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya lembut dan memeluknya.

"Eommonim akan sadar sebentar lagi, Kibummie. Kuharap kau, Siwon oppa dan abonim bisa tersenyum lagi."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencium Kibum. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta sekaligus penuh luka didalamnya. Airmata Kibum jatuh begitu saja saat perlahan-lahan, sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya mulai mengabur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." ucap Kibum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kibum. Selamat tinggal…"

Kata-kata itu menjadi kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya sosoknya lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Minho yang baru saja tiba langsung menunduk lemas, "Aku terlambat…" gumamnya lirih.

Namun, setelah itu keajaiban terjadi, nyonya Kim membuka matanya. Kibum buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan memanggil dokter.

"Ini adalah sebuah mukzizat dari Tuhan!" ujar sang dokter penuh kekaguman.

"Kami akan memeriksa keadaan nyonya Kim sekali lagi." Lanjutnya setelah itu.

"Kibum, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Tidak hyung. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"_Kami bisa saja kehilangan kekuatan kami selama jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan atau yang lebih parah, mati…"_

Kata-kata yang dulu pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan kembali berputar dikepala Kibum. Dia tidak tahu, yang mana yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun setelah dia menghidupkan kembali eommanya tersebut.

Kibum berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap keluar jendela dimana langit sedang menghujani kota Seoul dengan butiran-butiran air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal…"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog…**

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

_**4 years later…**_

"Ini pesanan anda, Kibum-ssi." Ujar seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan segelas kopi mocca di meja Kibum. "Terimakasih, Minji." Balas Kibum.

"Ada lagi yang anda perlukan, Kibum-ssi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baik. Saya permisi kalau begitu."

"Hm…"

Kibum kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia sedang menyusun bahan materi untuk rapat nanti. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah kafe sambil menunggu panggilan untuk penerbangannya ke Jepang.

"Ku kira kau sudah lepas dari dunia komikmu itu, Kibum…" ujar Tiffany yang tanpa izin langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kibum. Dia sempat melirik sekilas layar laptop Kibum, ternyata Kibum tidak benar-benar sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, dia sedang membuat sebuah komik di sana.

"Kau mau pergi juga?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya, aku dan Nickhun akan ke Thailand untuk meminta restu orang tuanya secara resmi."

"Selamat untukmu kalau begitu." Ucap Kibum.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

"Setiap saat."

"Waah~ kau setia juga ya…" puji Tiffany.

"Selagi belum ada kepastian, aku yakin dia masih hidup entah dimana."

"Yah, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Kibum. Nickhun sudah menungguku, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya."

Kibum kembali sibuk dengan komiknya. Sampai akhirnya ada yang duduk lagi di bangku kosong yang tadi di duduki oleh Tiffany.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Kibum tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku pergi begitu? Aku datang karena ingin menemanimu. Tapi sepertinya kau mengusirku, ya sudah, aku pergi saja lagi…"

Kibum mematung ditempatnya saat mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara Tiffany. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana selain dirinya dan beberapa pengunjung kafe lainnya. Kibum berlari keluar kafe untuk memeriksa kebenaran pendengarannya, namun nihil, orang yang dia cari tidak dia temukan dimana pun.

Sampai akhirnya panggilan untuk penerbangan menuju ke Jepang terdengar. Dengan berat hati Kibum membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya dan naik ke pesawat.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Suara itu lagi. Kibum buru-buru menoleh kearah seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di samping kursinya dengan memegang sebuah tas ransel yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Tas ransel tersebut seketika terlepas dari pegangan si yeoja saat Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kibummie, lepaskan… ini di pesawat…" kata si yeoja sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kibum.

"Diam Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Err, tuan, nona… bisa kalian kembali duduk ditempat anda? Pesawat sudah mau take off…" ujar salah seorang pramugari.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Perlahan, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai lepas landas.

"Butuh waktu 4 tahun untukku pulih dari keadaan kritis setelah aku menolong eommamu. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah posisi pesawat stabil.

"Eomma sangat sehat. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Kibum.

"PSP itu. kau selalu membawanya bukan?"

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah PSP hitam yang dulu membuatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mengelus-elus PSP ini.

"PSP ini, seperti sebuah GPS. Dia yang membuatku tahu dimana keberadaanmu setiap saat."

"Apa setelah ini kau akan pergi lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia melepaskan seatbelt nya dan duduk dipangkuan Kibum dengan posisi menyamping, kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan dileher Kibum, sedangkan Kibum memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan bersamamu, selamanya…" jawab Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Mereka berdua menyalurkan luapan kerinduan dimasing-masing hati mereka melalui ciuman tersebut. Mereka tidak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang jelas, kini mereka sudah bersama kembali setalah terpisah 4 tahun lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

Yah, itulah ceritaku. Kisah cinta kami memang tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang abnormal dimana seorang jin sepertiku, bisa jatuh cinta dan dicintai oleh seorang manusia seperti Kibum yang terkenal dingin dan menyebalkan hanya karena sebuah PSP yang dulu mengurungku.

Sepertinya aku juga harus berterimakasih pada eommaku. Karena, kalau bukan karena dirinya, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Kibum. Eomma, terimakasih…

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

_**2 years later…**_

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruang bersalin di rumah sakit tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dengan menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

"Waa~ Kibum, anakmu lucu sekali…" pekik Tiffany gemas.

Kibum menerima bayi tersebut dan menatap takjub pada bayi yang ini berada dalam gendongannya itu, "Bagaimana dengan ibunya?" tanya Kibum.

"Nyonya Kim baik-baik saja. Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap setelah ini."

"Kau akan memberikannya nama siapa, Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

Yah, semenjak Kyuhyun resmi menjadi isteri Kibum sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Heechul jadi sering muncul di dunia manusia, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun hamil. Dia senang bukan kepalang, begitupun dengan eomma Kibum, beliau sangat antusias merawat Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun melakukan perawatan ini dan itu selama masa kehamilannya.

"Sehun. Aku akan memberinya nama Kim Sehun."

"Nama yang bagus." Timpal tuan Kim.

"Sehunnie, jal sara~" ucap semua yang ada disana kemudian.

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

"Dia sedang tertidur di boks nya. kau mau melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Kibum menggendong Sehun yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia tampan sepertimu."

"Ya. Dia kan anakku…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Sehun."

"Sehun sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat mata Sehun terbuka. Bayi itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan lucu. Kemudian, tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, selanjutnya, kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi, sebuah mainan kerincingan kecil yang merupakan hadiah dari Tiffany melayang menuju Sehun dan jatuh di samping Kyuhyun. belum hilang rasa keterkejutan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba warna rambut Sehun yang tadinya hitam, kini berubah menjadi cokelat lalu berubah lagi menjadi warna pelangi.

"Lihat anakmu, Kibum…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah takjub.

"Sepertinya ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengikuti dirimu…" Timpal Kibum.

"Ya, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa itu akan terjadi."

Kibum mencium kening Kyuhyun dan Sehun secara bergantian membuat Sehun kecil sedikit menggeliat karenanya.

"Itu bukan masalah. Terimakasih, Kyuhyun. aku mencintai kalian berdua…"

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Kibum appa…"

**:::Love Is Abnormal:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real End…**

**Author's Note:**

KYAAAAA! Akhirnya, akhirnya, FF ini selesai juga…

Yaampun, lama banget ya nunggunya? Mian, ne? Grey terlalu sibuk sama tugas kampus. Sebenarnya, FF ini bakalan Grey update hari jum'at, tapi karena ada masalah jaringan dan entah kenapa akun FFn Grey gak bisa kebuka waktu itu, jadi Grey baru bisa update sekarang.

Jeongmal, jinjja, really, neomu, hountou ni, thankyou buat yang udah bersedia membaca, mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite FF abal ini. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, teman-teman. Gamsahamnida ^^

Dan mian sekali lagi karena Grey gak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian disini. Mianhae…

**BIG Thanks To :**

**Jihyunelf – Mifta Cinya – Rahma94 – Dona Tan 144 – Blessinglight53 – Ciekyu – ZakuraFreezee – GaemGyu92 – Gnagyu – FiWonKyu0201 – Miss Chocoffee – Clouds1709 – Chokyulate – Eun Jae AR2 – DeraElf – KyuraCho – SuJuELF – ChocoSnow – Retnoelf – Iloyalty1 – Augesteca – Ika Zordick – Lullaby Dick – Ukekyushipper – Dhesparkyutte JDH – Dewiangel – Ghaida – ArunyKyu21 – Ratna94 – Phiexphiexnophiex – Sayangsemuamembersuju – Dyayudya – AninKyuELF – Dewdew – Rui – Aiiukiu – Abnormal – Fane – Omaikyu – Yumi – Rheina KyuHae – Hee Seol – CuttieKyu – Arcan'sGirl – Dini – Taenggo – Hyunnie02 – Kiichan Elpeu – Aryo Bangun 739 – Kyuli 99 – Vietakyu33 – Choi Yewon11 – Sofyanayunita1**


End file.
